


Animal Kingdom

by Snakebite



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Beast Mode Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cat!Haruka, Cat!Rei, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rabbit!Aiichirou, Rabbit!Nagisa, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Violent Sex, Wolf!Makoto, Wolf!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebite/pseuds/Snakebite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS</p><p>Nagisa finds a Chinese board game hidden in his attic, and calls his friends - Haru, Makoto, Rei, Rin, and Ai - to play it with him at Haru's place. Unfortunately it turns out to be more than just a simple board game, when they soon find themselves sucked into an alternate reality where only winning the game can bring them back home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many different pairings in this series (that I didn't want to add as tags since I didn't want to spoil it), so you'll just have to wait and see! But if it makes you any more intrigued, I plan to have every character be a seme and an uke at least once.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of, nor any of the characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Also, giving credit where credit is due, I got the idea for the game from Zathura and Jumanji; reason I don't have this as a crossover is because the game itself I've created myself, but the idea is credited to the author of those two books.
> 
> Note: This is also posted on FanFiction under my alias 'Snakebite Virus'.

Dust, dust, and more dust! It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun shining outside and warm weather setting the cicadas to singing away - and yet here Nagisa was, inside and cleaning out his family's dusty attic. His mother had asked him and his elder sisters to do the job together, but over the course of ten minutes they had all come up with 'valid' reasons to be unable to help. Their boyfriend suddenly called, or their friends needed them, or they suddenly remembered a cat being stuck in a tree that they saw earlier that morning and needed to go rescue it. Yeah, one of them actually used that excuse. Well, Nagisa was used to it, and wouldn't let any of that get him down. He had a mission to do!

He couldn't help but cough and shake his blond hair to remove dust that had floated atop his head as he was shuffling items around, one hand bunching up the yellow shirt he currently wore to use it as a mask in front of his mouth. Magenta eyes watered slightly at the irritation, his movements ceasing for a moment to let the dust settle again before starting once more. Moving further back into the attic, Nagisa grasped a pile of heavy, leather-bound books that were sitting there and shifted them further into the light to get a better look.

That's when he spotted it.

The red box with colourful patterns and dancing animals that seemed to spring to life and move on their own, as well as the bold, golden letters on all sides of the box. Interest piqued, the teen quickly pushed the books off to the side and brought the mysterious box into the light to look at it.

The front of the box was deep crimson in color, but it was splotched with random patches of color that could have been various plants and flowers Nagisa couldn't recognize. What really caught his eye however was the paintings of three animals that covered nearly the entire expanse of the front: a wolf, a cat, and a rabbit. The way they were painted made them seem as if they were alive and coming out of the cardboard box cover, mysteriously appearing as though they moved no matter how the box was tipped and turned. The animals were wrapped around two large golden Kanji letters that also seemed to pop from the box, though Nagisa didn't know how to read them.

He let out a small squeal, turning the box every which way to admire it before finally setting it down on the wood in front of him and lifting the top off of it. Inside the box was a game.

But it wasn't just any old board game. It, much like the cover, was _beautiful_. It was obvious even to an untrained eye that it was completely handmade and hand painted. The base of the game was a silver metal, but it was hard to tell because of the intricate design that was painted on top of it. With the bumps and grooves in the metal and the painting overtop, it made Nagisa feel as though he had a bird's eye view of a small wooded area. Grass and trees were painted with fine enough detail to see each and every blade of grass, as well as each and every small leaf. Flowers were scattered against the ground here and there, along with small rivulets of what were most likely water.

Pink eyes widened as they rested atop three small animal figures: a wolf, a cat, and a rabbit, all as intricately painted as the game itself was. It was then he noticed they were attached along their undersides to the game board, and each animal had its own track that ran in different directions along the game. It was like a classic game board, only much more sophisticated. Excited, Nagisa packaged the game up again before clambering down out of the attic. He stopped only long enough to text everyone and tell them to meet him over at Haru's place, before hugging the game tight to his chest and taking off out of his house before he was caught.

"In Chinese it reads 'Animal'," Rei stated confidently, reaching up with his hand to push the glasses on his face further up the bridge of his nose. Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and Ai were all currently sitting in a circle in Haru's main front room, the game sitting on the floor in the middle of all of them.

Haru sat clad in only his black-and-purple swim trunks, as well as a frilly apron hanging off of his muscular frame. It was evidence of what he had been doing just minutes earlier: cooking mackerel. His blue eyes stared blankly at the game in front of him, hoping this wouldn't take long so he could get back to his meal. Makoto sat beside him, his passive green gaze looking at Haru and knowing all too well what he was thinking, especially since he had already been over since earlier that morning to drag Haru out of his bathtub.

Nagisa sat beside Makoto with an eager smile on his face, quickly switching his gaze from person to person as he grew restless with excitement in anticipation of starting the game. It was better than having to clean out a dusty attic, right? Rei sat beside Nagisa, fixing his glasses occasionally but otherwise not saying much else, with Rin and Ai opposite him sitting beside Haru. Rin looked rather annoyed to have been called over so early on a Saturday morning when he could have been sleeping - or even swimming - instead, while Ai simply looked nervous yet excited at the same time.

"'Animal'? What kind of name is that for a game?" Rin sneered, staring down at the box with a miffed crimson gaze.

"I dunno! We should play it and see!" Nagisa squealed, ripping the cover off of the game and dragging the metal board out of the box to settle it on the tatami mats below. Looking back inside the box, he saw two completely worn dice that didn't seem to fit the polished look of the game in the slightest. Reaching out to grab them, Nagisa suddenly felt his hand grabbed and looked up in surprise at Rei.

"Before we do anything, we should read the rules," he spoke, letting go of Nagisa's hand so that he could grab the box bottom. Flipping it over, he began to read.

"Dòngwù - 'Animal' - A game for those who want to see through the eyes of an animal, to experience the unexperienced. The game is designed for groups of three players. Roll the dice to move your token. The first player, or players, to reach the end of their journey wins."

At this point Rei stopped for a moment with a frown etching into his brow, but after another fix of his glasses he continued reading, "Players Beware: Do not begin unless you intend to finish. The consequences of the game do not vanish until a player, or players, have reached the end of their journey and claimed their place in the Animal Kingdom."

After Rei finished reading, there was only silence from the group of friends until suddenly: "Sounds stupid."

"Rin-chan! Don't be a spoil sport," Nagisa pouted, meeting Rin's reddened gaze with his own magenta one. "Besides, Ai-chan wants to play!" he giggled, pointing at the silver-haired boy who flushed slightly when Rin turned to stare at him.

"Wha-? No, I-" he began to sputter, but was cut off by Nagisa who grabbed the dice anyway and began to shake them in his palm before throwing them onto the ground in front of him. A four and a one.

"... Now what?" Makoto suddenly spoke up, an awkward smile on his face as he tried to ease the tension in the room that was now sprouting up from a certain redhead.

"Maybe you have to choose an animal?" Ai muttered nervously, light blue eyes flitting nervously between the game and Rin, who had resigned himself to leaning backwards on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest in exasperation.

"Good idea Ai-chan!" Nagisa chirped, reaching outwards for the animal that interested him the most: the rabbit. He yelped and withdrew his hand as the rabbit suddenly darted forwards as soon as his fingers made contact with it. The metal holding it in its track swung precariously back and forth, making it seem as though the rabbit was actually hopping across the board. It moved for a short while until it eventually stopped at the number five. Not even a second passed before a pristine card suddenly popped up from a hidden slot along the right side of the board that none of them had noticed until then. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Nagisa grabbed the card and began to read aloud.

"Your journey as an animal has begun. Life in the woods is calling you."

Haru stared at the game in disinterest, Makoto glanced at Nagisa with an awkward smile on his face, Rei adjusted his glasses yet _again_ , Ai sat with his hands shifting awkwardly on his lap and eyes downcast, Rin stared at the ceiling in boredom, and Nagisa flitted his gaze between all the other boys.

A sudden ear-wailing pitch ripped from the game, causing all of them to clap their hands over their ears to try and block out the noise. Nagisa closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew he found himself on the ground, a groan leaving his lips as he slowly dragged his bleary mind out of unconsciousness. Something... felt _off_. Letting out another soft groan, he dragged himself up and onto his knees, shaking his head for a moment before looking around to see what had happened to his friends. They were all laying on the ground as well, soft groans leaving them as they slowly began to wake up and shake themselves awake. That was when he noticed it. Yup, something was _definitely_ off!

All of them now had animal ears and tails.


	2. Awakening

Nagisa was busy stuffing his fists into his mouth to try and prevent himself from laughing, but it wasn't working too well. The sounds of his giggles kept managing to leak from his mouth, which only infuriated the redhead sitting across from him that much more. Rin was so pissed off he was actually _baring his fangs_ at Nagisa like a wild animal. That didn't help stifle Nagisa's laughter when he saw that, especially when those sharp teeth were accompanied by soft ears and a fluffy tail.

Something had seriously gone wrong with the board game Nagisa had found in his parents' attic. Intrigued by the design and concept, he had texted his friends to go over to Haru's place to play it. When he had rolled the dice and taken a card mysteriously given to him by the game, there had been an eerie wailing that had swiftly knocked all of them unconscious. When they awoke, they found themselves sporting animal ears and tails.

Haru and Rei appeared to be cats, with sharply pointed ears and long, lithe tails that flicked back and forth behind them. Haru's animal features suited him perfectly as they were black like his hair, while Rei's fur was dark as well but also had blue tinges to it, much like his hair only not as vibrant. Ai and Nagisa were both rabbits, with long ears that twitched back and forth on top of their heads and small, soft white tails wriggling on their behinds. Ai's fur was a beautiful silver that matched his hair, while Nagisa sported a white-and-yellow splotched pattern on his ears. That left Makoto and Rin as wolves, with sharply pointed ears that were larger than Haru and Rei's, as well as long thick tails that wagged in true canine fashion. Makoto's fur was a dark olive brown while Rin's was red like his hair, only slightly darker in color.

All six of them currently stood in a circle around the game, and Nagisa wasn't sure if it was because of their heightened senses or not, but the hostility in the room was _very_ clear.

"Na-gi-saaaa!" Rin snarled, baring his teeth again and reaching forwards to grab the small blond by his shirt and yank him forwards. Stumbling, the shorter boy was able to catch himself just before he was to step on the game under foot. It was very clear though that Rin didn't give a damn at that point about what happened to the game.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa squealed, struggling against the grip on his shirt with hands wrapped desperately around Rin's arm to try and push him away.

"That's enough, Rin," Makoto interrupted, gently pushing Rin away so he would let go of Nagisa's shirt. After releasing a guttural snort through his nose and practically shoving his friend away from him, Rin eventually did as Makoto asked. "It would be unwise at this point to start blaming one another," the olive-haired boy whispered, flashing a friendly smile at the two of them to try and calm their nerves.

"That's correct. Nagisa-kun couldn't have possibly known this would happen to us," Rei chimed in, fixing his glasses as he reached down to pick up the box cover and read it over again as though hoping he had missed something the first time that would explain all this.

"I'm going home. Whatever this is, it will wear off sooner or later," Rin snarled, before turning around and heading to the front of the house.

"Uh- wait for me, senpai!" Ai flashed a guilty look at the Iwatobi team swimmers before darting after his swim captain.

The four remaining friends grouped together closer now, gathering around the box to look alongside Rei. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they looked it appeared as though it would not give any more insight into what was happening to them. Raising their heads from the box, they all threw each other nervous glances. Even the normally stoic Haru looked perturbed by their current situation.

"What the hell!?" a sudden cry from the other room jolted them back to their senses, sending the four of them scrambling to the front hall where Rin and Ai had disappeared just a moment earlier. It didn't take long for them to see what had set the maroon boy off.

He had the door thrown open, and even though his large frame and the smaller body of the boy shadowed beside him was blocking a good portion of the opening, they could see outside plain as day. That was _not_ how it was supposed to look like. Instead of the usual street and town that was supposed to surround Haru's house, they found themselves looking out into a very dense forest. Tall trees surrounded the house, thick underbrush hiding the dirt ground beneath. The soft stench of rotting foliage and fresh air rolled pass their sensitive nostrils, along with the pleasant chirps of wild birds.

"... woods is calling you," Nagisa muttered, barely audible but loud enough for Rin to twirl around and snarl once again at the blond boy, "What did you say!?"

"Life in the woods is calling you, I said. It was on the card," Nagisa pouted, clearly displeased with being yelled at again. Red eyes just stared back at him in shock, before Rei cleared his throat and broke the tension.

"The game said the 'consequences' don't vanish until someone wins, right? Maybe this is just some weird hallucination created by the sound that had knocked us all out earlier, and if we finish it we will wake up."

"That sounds-"

"Great!" Makoto chimed in, cutting off Rin's most likely rude retort. His green gaze glared at Rin before he turned and headed back into the other room. Everyone stood around for a moment longer before slowly following after Makoto. The redhead was still muttering curses under his breath, but at least he had taken a seat around the game like everyone else. Nagisa reached for the dice again, but Makoto stopped him before he could take them.

"You already went, right? So it's someone else's turn now. I guess I'll go... for the wolves," he said, darting a glance at fuming Rin before taking the dice and rolling them in his hands. Before throwing them, Makoto looked over the board quickly and traced the wolf's path to the very end: thirty. Looks like it would take thirty-one moves to finish the game.

One and three. The wolf didn't move, so Makoto reached forwards to run his fingers along its back. As soon as his fingers touched the small animal it began to move. It rotated back and forth much like the rabbit did, only at a slower pace so it appeared to be running rather than hopping. When it stopped moving, a card popped out again and the green eyed boy took it out and flipped it over so that he could read it aloud.

"You find a wounded deer and devour the corpse. Move ahead two spaces."

The wolf moved automatically this time, and Makoto gave a sloppy grin to Rin. "See? This seems easy enough," he tried stating encouragingly, but it didn't give much satisfaction to the other wolf. He merely rolled his eyes to the side and flicked his ears back.

Without saying anything, Rei reached forwards next and took a hold of the dice before rolling them along the ground. He got a two and a five, and with a touch along the cat's back it began to slink forwards along the ground with a much different movement from the rabbit and wolf. When the cat stopped, the card immediately popped up and the blue-haired boy grabbed it, pushing his glasses back along his face before reading what it said.

"A hunter has found your den. Time to run!"

Silence filled the room as all the boys looked up at each other; even Rin and Haru, who had been the least interested in what was going on with the game, looked slightly apprehensive. Nagisa opened his mouth, about to speak, when a loud bang suddenly ricocheted through the air and rocked the walls of the house. Nagisa could smell the fear beginning to permeate the room as another bang rocked the house, this time much _closer_. Even though it wasn't beside them yet, they could already smell gun powder and what could only be described as the smell of _man_. It instantly set their senses on fire, and the blond could feel the hair on his neck instinctively standing up and telling him to flee.

"We should leave," Haru spoke up for the first time that day, his face calm but blue eyes reflecting the inner fear that all the animal hybrids currently felt. They weren't sure where they should leave _to_ , but it was very clear that they needed to leave nonetheless. With a quick nod to Haru, Makoto reached down and picked up the game board, while Ai scrambled forwards and grasped the dice in his small hands before standing up.

Another loud bang suddenly rang out from the back of the house which sent them into a fury, scrambling through the front door which was still left open from earlier. _It's a good thing he didn't come from this way_ , Nagisa realized with horror as they fled into the woods. Only a single look back was given before the trees completely engulfed the house, and the only safety they knew of. Now, it was just them and the woods around them.


	3. Instincts

All six of the boys were athletes, powerfully built bodies that were designed to run as easily as they could swim. Yet it was apparent as soon as they had bolted from the house that their animal traits were much broader than simply ears, tails, and heightened senses. Makoto and Rin's muscles rolled and flexed with perfect precision beneath their clothes, designed perfectly for the land and running. Because of this the wolves instantly took off much faster than their companions, dashing into the woods where their figures were soon choked from sight by the dense foliage of the forest floor.

The two cats Haru and Rei were lagging behind their canine companions, but were still keeping a fairly decent pace as they twisted their bodies with ease around the foliage. They were using both the strength and agility of a cat to keep themselves on their toes at all times. It was the rabbits that struggled the most, powerful legs good for sprints and quick getaways but altogether hindering the two shorter boys as they struggled to find a good rhythm through the undergrowth. Nagisa instead found himself with the craving to jump and bounce along the ground, but he knew if he tried that he would only end up ensnaring his legs in a bush.

Magenta eyes quickly looked sideways towards the silver-haired boy, and found he was lagging behind even more than Nagisa was. Looking over his shoulder, Nagisa found they had already made good distance from the house - he assumed at least, he was completely lost as to where they were at that point - but if he and Ai didn't keep up they would soon lose the others. It was especially bad since there was a chance the hunter was tracking them.

The blond let out a sudden squeal as he felt himself being hoisted into the air, arms and legs flailing as he sought to free himself from his captor.

"Relax- mmph! Nagisa!" ragged breath cried out his name next to his ear, and instantly Nagisa recognized the voice.

"Mako-chan!" he breathed out in relief, ceasing his flailing to take note of the fact Makoto was now carrying him with ease and still making fast progress through the undergrowth. He no longer carried the game with him, so the blond assumed he must have given it to one of the other boys.

Looking sideways, he saw that Rin had done much the same thing as Makoto with Ai, hoisting the short boy into his arms before taking off after the others. Even in their situation, Nagisa couldn't help but smirk as he saw the deep red that Ai's ears were turning.

No one knew how long they had been running for, but eventually exhaustion took the better of them and forced all six of them to slow their pace until they came to a standstill. They all stood around, heaving and fighting to bring air into their lungs. Let down onto the ground, Nagisa stretched his body out as he observed his friends around him. Makoto and Rin were panting heavily with their tongues unconsciously hanging out of their open mouths, while Haru and Rei were stretching their bodies in ways he never knew a human body could twist before.

The sun had been high in the air when they had first started the game, but now it was far back into the horizon enough to cause large shadows to dance their way along the undergrowth and forest floor. The darkness caused by the trees brought a chill to the boys as dusk began fast approaching, and that was when they finally realized that they had run away from the only shelter they knew of. _Haru-chan must be worst off_ , Nagisa thought as he looked at the half-naked boy who was still wearing only his swim trunks and a flimsy apron.

"I think... we're safe... for... now..." Rin gasped, rubbing his arm across his mouth to wipe away a bit of drool that had begun to leak. Once it was gone he straightened his back to look over his shoulder towards the direction they had come. As they stood there unsure of what to do, Nagisa suddenly noticed that one of their cats was currently missing.

"Where's Haru-chan?" he asked suddenly, and everyone froze. Eyes wide, they all twisted around to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. He had just been there a minute ago, where could he have gone to?

"This way!" Makoto suddenly yelled, waving his friends over in the direction he was headed. _Trust a dog to find a cat..._ Nagisa couldn't help but snicker slightly at his inner comment before he took off at a jog behind the olive-haired wolf. It didn't take them long to find the cat wandering through the woods by himself.

Makoto ran up to his childhood friend, roughly grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him backwards so he could look into his blue eyes. "Haru! What are you doing?" he snarled, clearly displeased with him having gone off by himself.

"Mackerel..." was Haru's only word before he shook off the hand on his shoulder and continued walking forwards, leaving a stunned Makoto behind.

They looked at one another for a second before they all began to wordlessly follow the raven-haired teen. Soon they found themselves coming upon a small, but still fair-sized log cabin located in the middle of the woods. Nagisa worried at first that it was the hunter's cabin, however it did not smell like man nor did it seem to have been used recently. Though he was often the one to jump into things without thinking, even he thought they should be careful - something Haru obviously didn't feel as he walked up to the door, pulled it open, and stepped inside.

"Haru!" Rin snarled from behind the blond, causing him to jump at the forceful tone coming from the taller boy. Quickly they followed Haru inside, shutting and locking the door behind them so even if it was the hunter's cabin he wouldn't be able to get inside. A quick but thorough search of the cabin left them certain it hadn't been used in a while.

The main portion of the cabin was a large front room, with an icebox, some shelves, and a wood stove in the far corner, a bear-skin rug covering the middle of the room, and two sofas crowded in the near corner. Opposite the sofas on a side wall were two doors, one leading to a smaller room that housed a twin-sized bed - mattress only, no pillow or blanket - and dresser, while the other door lead to a bathroom that contained only a toilet.

The scent of burning wood reached Nagisa's nostrils and he looked up to see Makoto had found wood stashed alongside the wood-burning stove and had already begun a fire. Haru on the other hand had found what he had been looking for inside of the ice box: mackerel, and lots of it. Of course, it made sense for a cat to be able to find fish no matter where it was hidden.

While Haru began cooking the fish with Makoto's help, the rest of them sat themselves upon the sofas. Rei, who had taken the game from Makoto earlier, laid it to rest on the ground in front of them, while Ai dropped the dice beside the game board.

Rei cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up before prompting the others into discussion, "Looks like we can't take this game for granted. We'll need to be prepared for anything in the future."

"I thought you said this was just a hallucination? Wouldn't it just be better to let the hunter kill us so we can wake up?" Rin huffed, slightly embarrassed for his earlier behaviour. He was a proud male, and having run like a cowardly animal did not suit him in the slightest.

"I said it _might_ be. We don't know if it is for sure," Rei snapped back at Rin, his tone causing the large wolf to snarl and lay his ears back against his head.

"Food!" Makoto butted into the conversation by bringing over the mackerel Haru had just cooked on plates he had found on one of the shelves. The warmth of the stove had also filled the room by then, allowing all of them to soak it in as the sun went down and eventually brought on night. Soon after eating Ai had wandered into the room with the bed and found several different pairs of clothes in the dresser there. It allowed all of them to change into baggy shirts and sweatpants, which were less constricting than their t-shirts and jeans had been. Haru, of course, still wore his swimsuit under the pants. Makoto also brought forth a lantern he had found near the stove, giving them light.

Warm, fed, and newly clothed, the group of six friends sat on the rug in a circle once again with the game between them.

"My turn again!" Nagisa squealed, and Rin rolled his eyes at how quick the blond boy was to bounce back to his normal personality after being fed. He grabbed the dice and rolled them along the ground before reaching forwards to touch the rabbit's back. Nothing. Confusion flooded his pink eyes before the silent Ai suddenly spoke up.

"Maybe we have to take turns?" he questioned, before taking the dice and rerolling them. A one and a four again. This time, without even having to touch the rabbit, it began to hop along the game board before coming to a stop. This was followed swiftly by the pop of the card. Taking it in hand, Ai read it aloud, "You get caught in a trap. Lose one turn."

Ai flinched and turned around to look behind him, but nothing happened. _I guess only certain cards make something happen?_ Nagisa pondered, glad that not every card dealt them a poisonous hand... So to speak.

"Rin-chan! Your turn!" Nagisa chirped excitedly, passing the dice to the agitated wolf. Red eyes glared at him, but the sullen teen took the dice regardless and rolled them along the ground. Double fours. That meant that the wolves were already almost halfway to the end. A card popped, and reluctantly Rin reached forwards and grabbed it.

"From starvation, you devour a rabbit."

 _... What?_ They all froze and looked at one another. That card didn't mean that literally... Did it? Nagisa laughed awkwardly, partly because he believed it to just be another fool card, and partly because if it _wasn't_ a fool card it meant he could be on the menu. Their heads jolted upwards at a sudden growl coming from Rin's direction, and taking one look at him they could tell he had already lost all human reasoning.

His lips were drawn to bare his sharpened teeth, ears tight against his head and tail raised aggressively in a dominant manner. Drool seeped out of his mouth and down his chin, eyes crazed and blazing with hunger and lust. Before anyone could react the redhead had already turned upon the rabbit closest to him: Ai.

The silver boy let out a strangled cry as he was shoved into the ground, the weight of his senpai above him pushing against his smaller body. The muscular limbs of the Samezuka captain held the frightened rabbit in place while growls still ravaged the wolf's throat. Makoto, the other strongest of the group, threw himself at Rin to stop him. He was met with a brutal punch to his gut, sending him flying backwards against the ground.

 _Ai-chan's going to get eaten!_ Nagisa let out a cry as he covered his eyes with his small hands, the fear of his inner rabbit freezing him in place.

"Someone stop Rin!"


	4. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First pairing is seme Rin x uke Ai!

"From starvation, you devour a rabbit."

Rin was confused the moment he read those words, and was about to sneer something about this being a 'ridiculous game' when something inside of him just _snapped_. It was a raw, feral hunger he felt bubbling up inside of his stomach, and the need to dominate and _ravage_ something was too strong for his human reasoning to override. He found the muscles in his body tensing, a growl releasing itself from his throat that seemed too unnatural to have been made by him. But in the back of his mind he was still sane enough to know what he was doing: raising his lips, baring his fangs, and turning on the victim closest to him. It was just that he was powerless to stop himself at that point.

He had the element of surprise on his side as he knocked the silver teen down to the floor beneath, effortlessly pinning him against the bear-skin rug. The power of his aura was enough to send the others scurrying back from his wrath, all except for Makoto who lunged forwards to try and remove him from Ai. But he refused to have his prey stolen from him. Rin twisted his body enough to be able to shove his fist into the olive-haired boy, both knocking him back and winding him in one effortless blow, before turning his attention back to the rabbit beneath him.

"Someone stop Rin!"

He could hear someone shout behind him, but he was too far gone to know who it was. His whole attention was trained on the shivering, snivelling mess beneath him.

"Rin-se-senpai..." Air murmured, tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes. He had always looked up to the redheaded captain as a perfect role model, and now he was about to be _eaten_ by that same person!

Silver ears twitched, and the motion caught the wolf's attention. Rin leaned down and drew the surface of his rough tongue against the soft ear, from top to base before lightly closing his teeth down around the soft flesh. Nibbling on the sensitive ear caused Ai to release a small gasp, which he quickly choked back with another sob.

Growing bored and looking to devour something with more flavour, hunger eventually drove Rin southward. His hands set to working their way down the pale, lithe body, Ai now frozen in place and needing no further forcing to stay pinned to the ground. Large smooth hands rubbed up and down the athlete's side, fingers moving with a feather-light touch to feel each and every bump that the boy's muscles created. Eventually he grew impatient with the barrier between him and the delicious skin in front of him, and with a low growl he suddenly grasped the soft grey material of the sweat shirt and ripped it from Ai's body. The shreds left in his hands were carelessly tossed to the side, red eyes glittering with approval as they devoured the sight of Ai's abs.

The young boy, though rather skinny and small in size, was toned nicely. His body was in perfect shape as it was, and would only grow more beautiful as he got older and was able to pack on that much more muscle to his body. Ai whimpered as he looked up at the hungry look in Rin's eyes and began to struggle as the wolf suddenly leaned down towards his body. The sudden touch of a wet tongue on his body, however, froze him in place once more.

Drool dripped from Rin's mouth as he greedily lapped at Ai's belly, trailing hungry kisses that started from his belly button and ran all the way up to his collar bone and then down again. All the while the silver rabbit let out small gasps, his hand up to his mouth now to stifle the noises that were beginning to sound a lot like soft moans coming from him. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have his senior fawning over his body, even if it was this sort of situation. Yet even with his hand clamped over his mouth he couldn't hold back the loud groan he released as Rin suddenly dipped too far down with his tongue, touching soft flesh that was beginning to get uncomfortably close to his groin area.

The reaction excited Rin, causing him to lick further and further down each time until he could no longer advance because of the waistband of Ai's pants and boxers. One of his fingers hooked into the very top of the two waistbands, pulling them down just enough for his red eyes to take in the light dusting of silver pubic hair.

"How cute. And here I thought you would be clean shaven," Rin drawled, looking straight at Ai who blushed furiously at the comment.

The boy seemed like he was about to say something, but arched his head backwards instead with another stifled groan as the red wolf began to frolic through the silken hair with his tongue, messing it up and exposing the soft skin hidden underneath which he was quick to partake in as well.

Eventually he would trail his tongue back up Ai's body, where Rin would finally begin his feast. He huffed out hot air purposely over the boy's left nipple, giving him the satisfaction of seeing Ai squirm beneath him. Without waiting for an invitation drew his tongue lazily around the boy's nipple to harden it before clamping his lips on it, sucking and biting at the flesh surrounding the erogenous zone. Ai couldn't help but writhe now, completely engulfed in the pleasure that Rin was beginning to give him. Even the bites, which were turning more feral and bringing more pain, were turning him on without his permission.

Rin couldn't stop. He hungrily began to bite the white flesh as much as possible, gripping the skin tightly in his canine teeth before sucking desperately to bring blood to the surface of the skin. When a new love bite was formed he would move on to another part of Ai's body, sometimes biting too hard and causing a bit of blood to drip from the wound which he would promptly lap up. He continued until there was almost no where new he could eat from.

Only then would he finally begin to register the pants and moans leaking from Ai's mouth, and his eyes looked out through messy maroon bangs at the boy's flushed face. His gaze was instantly drawn to his open mouth, and deciding those pink lips looked delicious, Rin suddenly planted his mouth on Ai's and devoured his groans in one fell swoop. Surprised, the boy didn't have enough time to close his mouth which left it wide open for the redhead to shove his tongue inside and begin exploring. He flattened his tongue and rubbed it against the roof of Ai's mouth, slicking the sides of his cheeks before finally greeting his tongue and wrestling with it for dominance. The kouhai quickly lost the battle, leaving Rin to suck on the slick muscle until it was numb and completely useless in Ai's mouth.

The hot, wet cavern of Ai's mouth was delicious, but it left Rin wanting something _more_. He eventually retreated from the boy's mouth, letting their kiss part with a thick strand of saliva still lingering between the tips of their tongues. From there the wolf moved lower, biting Ai's lower lip and gnawing on it slightly before pulling himself up finally to observe the writhing mess beneath him. Ai's exposed white skin was now covered in red and purple hickeys, mixed together with the sweat that had built up from their passionate kiss and the saliva left behind by Rin when he had feasted on his body.

For just a moment the possessive red-eyed monster looked behind him at the others, making sure no one would steal his meal from him. Nagisa was curled into a small ball with the two cats huddled against far walls - Haru's blue eyes stretched unnaturally far open, a stark contrast to his normally deadpanned expression - while Makoto seemed riveted to the spot. Rin couldn't help but notice all of them had rosy cheeks and nervous, flitting eyes, which made him smirk arrogantly before turning back to the alluring Ai panting beneath him.

"Ai," Rin groaned, though it barely sounded human and came out as more of a feral snarl than anything. He had tasted the boy so many times, again and again in all sorts of different places, yet his hunger was still unfulfilled. What he wanted more than anything was currently hiding from him.

Dragging his hands lower, he hooked his fingers into Ai's waistbands once again, causing the boy to start and lift his head upwards in fright.

"Se-senpai!" he squeaked as the larger male yanked his pants and boxers down and off in one swift movement, leaving him completely exposed. The worst of it was his half hard-on, which he tried to hide with his hands. He was met with a snarl from Rin, causing him to quickly remove his hands, much as he didn't want to.

He shuddered as he felt Rin's hungry gaze on his groin, and he raised both arms now to cover his beet red face. However, he couldn't stop the groan that left his lips as he felt hot and heavy fingers wrap around his length and start pumping.

The larger the organ grew, the hungrier Rin got. He rubbed his palm along the underside of Ai's length, feeling the curvature of the heavy vein before dragging his hand up far enough to press his thumb into the wet slit of the head. His kouhai squealed and struggled against the pleasure, but was already so caught up in it that he could no longer hide the moans that spilled from his mouth. The predator continued to pump the organ, the movements growing easier now as Ai's precum began to lubricate his member and cause lewd sounds to start echoing from the hand job. Once the cock was at its full length and hard as a rock, Rin would stop his movements and remove his hand.

"Itadakimasu..." Rin murmured huskily, before lowering his mouth onto the wet dick and taking it into his throat in one swift movement.

Ai cried and involuntarily bucked his hips upwards, but was met with resistance as Rin pushed his hips down with his hands and kept them pinned against the floor. The warmth of the mouth around his cock drove the silver-haired boy insane, even more so when he couldn't buck his hips upwards like his body cried out for him to.

It was salty and sweaty, but so damn satisfying for the hungry wolf. His head bobbed up and down with perfect timing, the soft pubic hair of the boy tickling his nose each time he dipped downwards. Eventually he got more adventurous, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the organ like it was the sweetest thing in the world. As he moved, his tongue worked its way along the under vein to lap up spilling precum so that it would not be wasted. Each shiver that ran the length of the dick was felt by the greedy seme, and his throat began to hum in appreciation which only caused Ai to shiver that much harder. Instinctively Rin began to grind his hips into the carpet underneath of him, wanting something now that was altogether different than the initial hunger he had felt.

Red eyes lifted upwards to look at the heated, sweaty mess that was Ai's face, and could tell he wasn't far from the peak of his pleasure. Lifting his mouth now so it simply encased the mushroom head, his tongue stirred up the inside of the slit as he pumped the base of Ai's member. Each time the tip of his tongue stabbed into the tip of the cock, Ai would cry out and arch his back upwards as much as he could. The fisting lasted only a few pumps before Ai arched his back up a final time and released, his seed shooting into the back of Rin's mouth who hungrily drank it all up.

Rin kept his mouth on the dick until Ai had rode out his orgasm, finally letting the limp dick fall from his mouth with a resounding pop. His tongue swirled around his lips as he leaned back, licking up the last traces of semen and making Ai blush once again as he watched his senpai devour his passion.

"Thanks for the meal," the wolf purred, bringing his mouth close to Ai's ear and whispering the husky words with a hot breath. The silver boy shivered, bleary eyes looking up into the face of his senpai. Never would he have thought this would ever happened between the two of them.

A squeal was released from his throat when Rin suddenly grabbed the backs of his knees and lifted his legs up until they were touching his shoulders; spread and at the alpha male's mercy.

"Rin-senpai?" he asked, unsure of the situation, but was met only with a lazy stare and a lustful smirk. He gasped and twisted in fear as he saw Rin suddenly pull his dick out of his pants, which was much larger than his and completely _hard_.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Rin grunted, thrusting his hips forwards so his cock would be just above Ai's limp one, before closing Ai's legs so that his thighs were applying pressure to his length. Rin's hunger was satisfied, but his lust was not. Even though there was something much _tighter_ he would have preferred, the human still inside of him didn't want to hurt the silver-haired boy, and so he decided to do it this way instead.

Rin began to thrust back and forth between Ai's legs, riding out the sensation as he headed towards the peak of his pleasure. It didn't take long for him to reach climax, and with a last thrust and shudder, he allowed his seed to spill out onto Ai's legs and stomach. Groaning, he leaned over Ai to ride out his orgasm, thrusting his tongue back into his mouth one last time to let the boy taste himself on his tongue, before he finally let him go and fell backwards onto the floor behind him.

Laying spread eagle on the ground, Rin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into a deep sleep, both hunger and lust satiated. Ai, with his torn shirt, bruised body, semen-coated chest and naked lower half, simply curled into a ball and whimpered as the reality of what just happened between him and his senpai finally caught up to his whirring mind. Eventually the other boys in the room regained enough composure to help Ai up and to the bed in the next room. Even though it was only a mattress on the bed, they figured it was better than nothing for the boy to regain his composure in privacy.

"What kind of a game did we get ourselves into?" Nagisa whimpered as they moved back into the main room, magenta eyes staring at the snoring Rin on the floor.


	5. Desire

Nagisa woke the next morning with his cheek pressed against the cold floor underneath, muscles already aching and complaining for spending the night on the ground. Stifling a yawn, he rolled over onto his other side and came face to face with Haru's sleeping face. A small smile formed on his face as he reached out and touched the silky black ears attached to his head. The ears flicked when touched, but the contact did not wake the boy. Rolling back over onto his back, the young blond yawned and stretched his arms up towards the ceiling before finally lifting his body into a sitting position.

When he was finally awake he would remember what had happened the night before, and quickly turned around to look for Rin. The large teen was still laying on the ground sleeping, drool coming from one side of his open mouth. After the redhead had jumped his kouhai, the rest of the boys had led Ai into the bedroom so he could have privacy to get over the shock of what had happened. The rest of them had unwillingly fallen asleep soon after, still strewn about the cabin where they had been sitting before sleep overtook them.

Nagisa had fallen asleep on the ground beside Haru, close to the sofas and far away from the red wolf. Rei was sprawled out on the sofa beside them, while Makoto was on the opposite sofa still in a sitting position with his arms crossed on the arm rest and head nestled between them. _What a strange turn of events,_ the shorter boy thought to himself, glancing over at the game that currently lay abandoned beside Rin.

But no matter what happened, the four of them - Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei - had all agreed last night that they would have to proceed with the game in order to escape whatever reality this was that they were currently stuck in.

A shallow breath came from across the room as the olive-haired teen slowly raised his head and ran his hand across the back of his neck, bleary green eyes slowly opening as he woke up. Noticing Nagisa was awake, he gave him a small smile before stretching his muscles and rousing himself enough to stand up.

"Guess I'll make us some food," he murmured softly and as if on cue the blue eyed, raven-haired boy beside Nagisa woke with a start. Stretching his body in a very cat-like manner, he got up without a word and headed towards his childhood friend to help cook the remaining mackerel that was inside the ice box.

Seeing not much else for him to do, Nagisa roused himself as well before he headed to the cabin entrance. Opening the door, he stepped out into the welcoming morning air. The sun warmed up his chilled body, the sweet scents of the wild forest greeting his animal senses and bathing him in a sense of tranquility. He stayed outside until the food was ready to eat.

All the boys gathered in a circle around the bear skin rug to eat, though they could all feel the tension in the air. Ai had thankfully found another sweat shirt in the bedroom and had changed out of the clothes Rin had torn in his lustful rage. During the previous day he had always chosen to sit beside his swim captain, but today he sat opposite him between Nagisa and Rei. No one said anything on the matter, but the rosy pink cheeks of the Samezuka swimmer made it clear he was still thinking of last night. Rin as well made no comment, but he was turned to the side with his red gaze on the far wall, eating in silence.

Once they were done eating, Makoto sat up straighter and cleared his throat huskily so that he could get the attention of the rest of the boys.

"I think for the day we should leave the cabin," he spoke, his green eyes flickering between the surprised faces of the swimmers.

"Are you crazy? Who knows if that hunter is still out there," Rin snarled first, dragging his hand along the back of his head and ruffling his bed head.

"That's true, but that also means there's a greater chance of him stumbling across this cabin," Makoto replied calmly.

"I agree, it sounds most reasonable to leave," Rei murmured, pushing his red glasses up his face with ashen ears flicking back and forth atop his head. "As long as we can find our way back to spend the night, it would be most wise to keep moving."

"Agreed!" Nagisa chimed in, beaming a brilliant smile before turning his head towards the two boys to his left. "Haru-chan? Ai-chan?"

"If you guys want to," Haru muttered, still chewing on his fish, while Ai simply bowed his head and hid his blue eyes behind silver bangs.

With everyone else agreeing, Rin just snorted but eventually nodded his head in acceptance. They quickly cleaned up, Rei grabbing the game this time and Haru taking the dice along with him, before heading out of the cabin. They made sure the door was closed behind them before they took off into the woods once more. This time they walked at a slow and leisurely pace rather than racing through the forest. As well, they also made sure to purposely break bushes and overturn rocks as they went so they could find their way back for the night.

They didn't seem to have been walking for very long before the sound of rushing water greeted their ears, not long before they came across a large flowing river. The sight of water was a welcomed sight for the boys, but no one greeted it better than Haru, who immediately began to strip out of all his clothes before taking off towards the clear water.

"Haru!" Makoto cried in exasperation, reaching forwards to grab his friend but found himself just short of being able to grab his arm. Nagisa just watched, already used to seeing the teen strip at the first sign of water, before panic suddenly erupted in his mind. _Wait, Haru's a cat now, right? Don't cats hate water?_

His question was answered as Haru swiftly dove into the water, only to come flailing back to the surface with a surprised yowl. Makoto immediately jumped in after him, wrapping his arms underneath the muscular shoulders and pulling him back to shore. The stoic boy was clearly upset, his eyes glistening with desire as they looked back at the water. He had always believed that the water would attack when you dove in, but as long as you realized there was nothing to fear then you would be fine.

It seemed that his belief was coming back to bite him in the ass now. The moment the cool liquid had touched his body, he had felt instantly paralyzed with fear. His muscles refused to cooperate, and for the first time in his life he found himself unable to move at all in the water. It terrified him to go back into the water, but perhaps what was _most_ terrifying was the thought of not being able to swim again.

Haru moved to jump back into the water and try again, but Makoto pulled him back with an iron grip this time and a frown on his face.

"Looks like this is one time you're going to have to resist the water, Haru," he murmured in a soft voice, clearly distraught by the pain going through Haru at that moment. They were distracted by a laugh that came close by them as Rin stepped towards the water, dragging his shirt and pants off and tossing them into the bushes, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Thankfully for me, canines _love_ the water," he purred, flashing sharp teeth at his two friends before he dove into the water. He cut a handsome figure as he swam gracefully through the clear liquid, but Haru watched him in anguish. The mood was ruined that much more when Rin suddenly waved at Haru stranded on the bank and shouted, "Look at me, I only swim the _dog paddle_."

He was obsessed with beating Haru when it came to swimming, but even this was a low blow. "Rin-chan!" Nagisa huffed, annoyed at how insensitive Rin was being at that moment. All he got was another gruff howl of laughter before the red canine set to swimming once again, the despair still evident in Haru's blue eyes.

As much as they didn't want to hurt their friend, the rest of the boys all looked on with envy at Rin as he bathed himself in the glorious water. They had to restrain themselves from throwing themselves in after Rin and shuffled along the bank awkwardly.

"Go ahead," the black-haired boy muttered finally, resigning himself to sitting on the bank with his legs curled up and his head atop of his knees. The rest of the boys looked at one another before they too stripped and jumped into the water, Rei excluded of course, to enjoy the fresh relief that came from the swim. It brought back a small sense of their humanity, to be able to act like their real selves once again.

Eventually they would lift themselves from the water and gather around on the bank of the river, sitting atop both rocks and grass as they let themselves dry naturally. The game was set on the ground between them, the dice handed to Haru.

"We may as well continue the game, even if we're not at the cabin anymore," Makoto sighed, and the rest of them unconsciously tensed up. What if another card like the one last night came up? Before anyone could say anything, the black-haired boy had tossed the dice and revealed his two numbers: five and three. Once the cat was finished slinking along the ground the infamous card popped up. Haru didn't seem to want to take it however, so Makoto was forced to lean forward and grab the card to read.

"You go into heat."


	6. Turmoil

Haru sat in the shade of a large tree, legs crossed and arms limp on his knees as he stared blankly at the game in front of him. Blue eyes would occasionally, and very stealthily, shift upwards to look at his friends that were all sitting in a circle in front of him. Beads of water still dripped down their half-naked bodies, causing the water-loving teenager to frown in frustration at having not been able to join them in their romp through the clear liquid. His body thirsted for a taste of water once again, but in his current state it just wasn't meant to be.

Tail flicked behind him in agitation, but his face would remain passive and stoic, and when they decided to start the game once again he would silently accept the dice to roll his turn. But when the card popped up, he chose to stare at the water instead of reaching forwards to read it. Makoto could tell Haru was in a horrible mood, so he would instinctively read the card aloud for his childhood friend.

"You go into heat."

Different multicoloured eyes turned themselves towards Haru as the brunet finished reading the card. He could sense their stares, the hair on his nape standing up slightly as he looked back towards them and returned the looks they were giving him. There was silence for a while between the group, before suddenly:

"Haru... How are you feeling?" Makoto asked, a quizzical look on his face as green lidded eyes looked on with worry at his friend.

"Fine," the blue eyed boy replied, accompanied by a lazy blink of his eyes.

"Tha-that's good then," his friend replied with an awkward laugh, hand raising up to rub against the back of his neck in embarrassment. The rest of the boys looked at each other for a moment before silently deciding that the card must have been just another joke card.

"My turn again!" Nagisa yelped, breaking the tension as he reached for the dice.

"Nu-uh, you lost a turn, remember?" Rin sneered, blocking the blond's reach and turning his crimson gaze to look at Ai. This caused the silver-haired boy to blush and lower his head once again, followed by a 'tch, no fair!' whine from Nagisa. But he eventually pulled his hand away, allowing Makoto to reach forwards now to play for the wolves.

He grabbed the dice in his hands, shaking them back and forth before getting ready to throw them. A shallow and desperate moan suddenly resounded from next to the olive-haired boy, causing him to pause and turn his gaze to the one sitting next to him.

"Haru?" he asked worriedly, emerald eyes going wide at the sight.

Haru was panting heavily, sweat beading along his sculpted chest and dripping down his brow, plastering his black bangs erotically to his flushed face. Even though he was in the shade and in nothing but his black-and-purple swim trunks, he felt like he was burning up inside with a strange, hot desire raging in the pit of his stomach. Eyes were narrowed but erratic, their focus brought back to reality only when he heard his name. Even then he found himself having a hard time concentrating on what was going on around him.

He let out a moan as he felt a strange pulsing in his body, a hot sensation that started in his stomach before dropping all the way to his groin. Even though his face was flushed a deep red, he could feel his blood rushing to a more southward spot. Without thinking, the raven teen let out a hushed groan before dropping both thumbs into the waistband of his jammers and began pushing it down to take his swimming suit off.

"Ha-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed in embarrassment, reaching over and grabbing both of his hands to stop him from completing the motion. Haru shivered and jolted at the touch, the places where Makoto was touching him were burning with fervour. Suddenly he reversed the hold, twisting his left wrist out of its hold and latching onto Makoto's wrist instead so that he could shove his friend's hand towards the growing bulge in his swim suit.

The green eyed teen gasped and quickly stood, ripping his hand out of Haru's grasp. However, it was too late; he could still feel the hardness in the palm of his hand and couldn't stop the flushing of his own face in return as dirty thoughts immediately came to him.

"Holy shit he's sexy," someone muttered from behind Makoto, causing him to turn around and stare at the guilty party: Rin. As soon as their eyes met, the red-headed boy quickly turned his face away and blushed as if realizing what he had just said.

"We should go back to the cabin," Rei suddenly spoke up, hand shaking as he awkwardly reached up to fix his glasses, and ended up fumbling with them more than anything. He shifted awkwardly back and forth and gripped at his pants with his fists, trying to calm the raging flame that was growing inside of him. He couldn't tell any of them. Couldn't tell them that his senses were currently ablaze with the scent of Haru, the delicious smell coming from him driving him crazy with animalistic urges. Couldn't tell them that Haru was such a beautiful sight at that moment that he wanted nothing more than to pin him down and ravage him until they were both nothing but sweaty messes.

No, he certainly couldn't tell them _anything_ of that calibre!

The others agreed with Rei's suggestion and they designated Nagisa to help bring Haru back since he seemed the least affected by the situation and would be the least likely of them to jump the heat-stricken cat. Gathering up the board, the dice, and their clothes that were strewn about the shoreline, they eventually started heading back.

The going was slow and tough, with Haru clinging desperately to his companion with groans and whines leaving his throat at regular intervals and hips sashaying desperately from side to side with the need to find a mate. The others had their own internal battles, trying to keep their senses in check all the while with Rei having the most problems. _It must be because we are both cats,_ he muttered to himself, trying to make sense of his urges.

Finally, as the sun was close to setting, they found their way back to the abandoned cabin. Ai dashed inside to quickly make sure nothing was inside waiting for them, and when he singled the coast was clear they all dashed inside and locked the door behind them.

Nagisa quickly ushered Haru into the bedroom before shutting the door, leaving him alone in the room to deal with his heat. The door also helped to dampen the smell of heat that had been driving Rei crazy only seconds earlier. With the blue eyed boy safely put away, everyone let out a collective breath they hadn't realized they had been holding.

"Ha-ah... Well then," Rin laughed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand as he walked over to a sofa and flopped onto it.

"Let's try to hurry and finish this game so Haru can snap back to his senses," Makoto spoke up, and everyone silently agreed as they moved to the center of the room once again and gathered in a circle with the board between them.

With the silence between them, it wasn't hard to hear the grunts and moans suddenly growing louder from the bedroom, with the faint echo of something _wet_ in between each pant. Once again the olive-haired teen turned bright red, and coughed to clear his throat - or drown out the noises? - before grabbing the dice again in his hand.

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" Nagisa suddenly questioned, brows scrunching together with worry as his pink eyes looked at the blue-haired boy that was squirming beside him.

"I-I'm- ngh, fine!" the usually calm and collected teen panted, shaky hand once again trying to readjust his red glasses. "Just cold!" he blurted out, grabbing a large sweat shirt from their pile of clothes and throwing it on over his existing shirt. Rather than being cold, however, he was boiling from the inside out and just wanted to use the baggy shirt to cover the tightening in his pants.

Green eyes looked at him for a second to make sure he really was okay, before the brown wolf threw the dice.


	7. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pairing is seme Makoto x uke Rin!

The sound of the two dice knocking against each other could be heard as they tumbled around in Makoto's hand before he threw them onto the ground and they stopped to reveal his roll: snake eyes, two ones. The white and gray painted wolf on the board game barely had a chance to dash forwards before it was halted in its tracks and a card popped out from the side. The green eyed boy quickly reached forwards and snatched it up, clearing his throat and attempting to calm his nerves before he read it aloud.

"As alpha of the pack, you feel the need to assert your dominance," was what the card said, and eyes looked up with slight panic at the other boys currently sitting around him. "What does that mean?" he gaped, moments before something surged through his body.

It caused him to double over and groan, grappling at his stomach as a strange surge of power and... _anger_ suddenly dominated his mind. Eyes flashed as they raised themselves upwards to glare at the redhead sitting at the far end of the bearskin rug, brown ears lowering themselves against the brunet's head and tail curling up and over his spine. Having been through something similar, Rin could sense danger the moment he looked at his friend. Without any hesitation he rolled himself onto his feet and lunged forwards to make a mad dash for the door.

But the alpha wolf would not let the other escape so easily. With a violent snarl ripping from his lips, the teen grabbed the board in front of him and threw it carelessly to the side before jumping to his own feet and taking off after the other male.

Rin made it to the door, hand on the knob beginning to turn when a powerful force suddenly slammed against his back and pinned him to the rough wood. Wind was knocked from his lungs and he released a cry of frustration and surprise, shivers running down his spine as he suddenly felt his friend's hot breath on his exposed nape. The slick heat of a tongue working its way along his flesh quickly accompanied the breath. Trying to shake the wolf off of his back, he twisted his hands backwards to try and push Makoto off of him, but ended up with both his hands pinned to the door instead to trap him there.

Makoto was enraged, a false sense of insecurity nagging at his mind and making him believe his position of dominance was currently being threatened by the man now pinned between his toned body and the door to freedom. He lapped hungrily at the neck of the crimson wolf, left knee suddenly shoving itself forwards to push between Rin's legs and spread them open. The estranged groan that came from the redhead's mouth only fuelled the dominant wolf, hips rolling forwards to press against the back of Rin as heat quickly spread to his groin, causing his lower half to grow tight in his pants.

"Let me... teach you," he panted in a low and husky tone into Rin's ear, tongue escaping his mouth and dragging itself along the back of the wolf's ear for a split second, "your _place_."

It was pure animal instincts now as he released the red wolf's arms, only to find a new position on his hips. Long fingers hooked themselves into the waistband of Rin's pants, pulling them down and over his toned ass to reveal the boxers that had been hiding underneath only seconds earlier. The pinned teen began to struggle with more force now, but couldn't resist arching his back and releasing a low moan when Makoto suddenly reached to his front and cupped the dick that was tenting the fabric of his boxers.

"Let me hear more of your lewd moans, my darling _bitch_ ," Makoto suddenly breathed from behind him, hot breath once again dancing upon the skin at the back of his neck.

The strange words that seemed so out of character for the carefree man only set Rin's fire ablaze that much more. He found himself unwillingly grinding his hips back into his assaulter while also occasionally thrusting forwards into the warm hand that was rubbing his front side through the thin fabric of his underwear.

His head was thrown backwards as a howl of pleasure left him when Makoto suddenly pulled on the collar of his shirt before biting deep into his shoulder, with enough strength to break skin and cause blood to drip from the wound. The redhead's tail suddenly lifted to completely expose his rear to the alpha wolf, curling itself around Makoto's body and inviting him to dominate his body.

Makoto needed no more persuasion, and he would suddenly grip Rin's hips before twisting him backwards and throwing him onto the ground on hands and knees. He quickly mounted the back of the now submissive teen, one hand shoving Rin's shoulders into the ground while the other quickly yanked off the boxers that were in his way.

"Ma... ko- unf! -to!" Rin gasped as he was exposed from the waist down, hands clawing desperately at the ground beneath him as he was held in place by the powerful teen behind him. Blurred crimson eyes could barely register that the other boys were all watching with fascination as the most primal of dominance acts was displayed before their very eyes.

An unwilling, high-pitched howl rolled through the cabin as he suddenly felt something push into him, and twisting his head backwards he could see Makoto had suddenly pushed a thumb into him while the rest of his hand pulled his cheeks apart. The alpha met the gaze that was currently looking at him, head cocked lazily to the side as his tongue wet his lips with anticipation and hunger.

"No, Mako-! Aah!" Rin suddenly screamed in panic as the thumb was taken away, only to be replaced by something much hotter, harder, and _larger_. Makoto grunted as he pushed into the tight hole, not caring in the slightest that the maroon-haired boy had not been prepared for anal sex.

He didn't care; all he wanted was to mate with the bitch beneath him.

A groan left his lips as the tip of his cock miraculously sank into Rin, the warmth enveloping him and setting his groin aflame.

"No!" the red wolf cried again in desperation, but his plea for mercy met deaf ears as Makoto pulled the tip of his cock out, before suddenly thrusting in with animal fury and burying his entire length in Rin with one fell swoop. The submissive teen opened his mouth as he tried to cry out at the burning pain, but the feeling of being ripped open caught his voice in his throat and prevented any sound from leaving him. Instead he could only claw at the ground underneath, head shaking back and forth as drool left his mouth and splattered down.

Meanwhile Makoto had picked up an aggressive pace, thrusting in and out of Rin with an unmatched fury. It slowly began to get easier to move, as both precum and blood mixed together and created a primal lubricant. Fingers gripped Rin's hips so tight they turned white, before he suddenly leaned forwards to put his entire weight onto his friend's back. Hands then moved from their position, one hand reaching underneath the burgundy shirt to trace along the swimmer's abs, chest, and nipples, while the other reached for Rin's crotch.

The redhead could hear a chuckle come from the brunet's throat as his fingers danced across the clean shaven skin around his cock, something Rin had always tried to keep secret from the others for fear of their ridicule.

"Hairless? You're such a _slut_ , Rin," Makoto murmured lazily, another low chuckle from him causing Rin to blush a violent red. The fingers didn't last long though before they grabbed Rin's cock roughly and began to stoke it in time with Makoto's thrusts.

The red wolf bit his wrist as he realized the hot air leaving his mouth was beginning to turn into moans of pleasure, the pain still lingering but slowly being tuned out by the pleasure given from the dick churning up his insides. It only built that much more when a hand suddenly grabbed him and began stroking him to the peak of climax.

"Nngh! You need to ease up a bit Rin, or else I won't be able to move anymore," Makoto suddenly laughed from on top of him, his movements suddenly slowing down as Rin's ass clenched together and hungrily sucked on his member.

"I- ah! Can't!" Rin howled, his muscles reflexively clenching around the intruder as he felt a familiar tightening in his balls that demanded quick release. He turned his head momentarily to look at the man mounted on top of him, and was shocked to find that Makoto's eyes didn't look familiar to him anymore.

"Nah, you just... haa... like it rough, don't you?" the alpha wolf chuckled, a tongue rolling across his teeth as he pulled himself almost completely out before violently thrusting in once more to push past the tight muscles to continue his violent ramming. Rin cried out, which he muffled quickly by biting onto his wrist once again. Eyes opened wide as Makoto suddenly hit a sweet spot within, the pleasure from his prostrate almost _hurting_ it felt so good. His fangs let go of his bleeding wrist as his head and back curled upwards, his mouth quickly dominated by Makoto's hungry tongue.

Their tongues twisted and clashed together, saliva drooling from both their mouths and teeth knocking together as they hungrily kissed each other.

"Cum for me, Rin-rin" Makoto whispered, his hand trailing upwards to the top of Rin's dick as his thumb suddenly plunged into the wet slit. With a cry and a shiver throughout his entire body he came, all over Makoto's still pumping hand and the cabin floor. As the exhausted wolf rode out the rest of his orgasm, the alpha continued thrusting away into the ravaged ass until he too would meet his peak and spill out into his friend, both claiming him and completing his thirst for dominance in one fell swoop.

Once finished, the strength in Makoto's muscles completely left him and he collapsed, leaving the sweat and messy pair to lay on the ground in a tangle of limbs. They didn't move until Rin finally got his strength back, twisting his upper body to push at the teen on top of him with a snarl and a 'get off of me!' growling in his throat.

Makoto slowly raised himself off of the teen beneath him and shuffled awkwardly to the side, eyes looking at everything except for the friend he had just ravaged. His mind would begin to clear as though it had been shrouded in fog this entire time, and now that he could think properly the brunet recollected with horror the things he had both done and said to his friend. He lowered his head into his hands to hide his face, ears pitifully curling backwards onto his head. Awkward silence filled the cabin, broken only by the quiet whispers of Rin and Ai, who had crawled over to check on his senpai.

He figured it would be for the best to leave Rin be for the moment and let Ai tend to his wounds, so when he finally raised his head he turned his green eyes to look awkwardly at Nagisa. It was then he noticed something was off.

"Where's Rei?" he asked, and Nagisa's pink eyes widened slightly as he too looked around and realized for the first time that Rei wasn't anywhere to be seen.


	8. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pairing is seme Rei x uke Haru!

Senses were ablaze, the flimsy door separating the bedroom from the main room not enough to calm the agitated blue feline. Rei pushed his glasses awkwardly up along his nose as he sat with the rest of the boys on the bear skin, desperately trying to calm his lower half as it reacted to the overwhelming scent of another cat in heat. Trying to desperately fight his inner lust was not easy, especially when Makoto suddenly scrambled to his feet before jumping Rin up against the outside door. With the wolves fighting amongst themselves up against the door, each moan that came panting from their direction only fuelled the desperation inside of Rei.

He suddenly found himself panting as well, muscles screaming at him to do something about the _problem_ he now faced inside of his pants. A sudden snarl and loud crash caused him to look upwards, and the sight that greeted his eyes was the red wolf now pinned on the ground with the alpha dominating him from behind. Violet eyes swivelled to look at the door that was now free of the animals' scuffling, and Rei struggled to his shaky feet.

The teen made a mad dash for the entrance to the cabin, but found the muscles in his body were failing to cooperate. This caused him to ungracefully stumble sideways until he crumpled against the cabin wall. Blindly he shuffled forwards, hands groping along the wall until he was able to find the door, turn it open, and quickly dash outside.

Success!

"Nnh- aah!" Or... not. As the door slammed behind him, his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight spread out before him.

Haru was writhing on his sweaty back on the mattress, legs pulled as far open as possible with knees drawn upwards towards his chest to give Rei a view of _everything_ down there. Haru's black-and-purple swimsuit was thrown haphazardly onto the ground beside the bed, leaving him completely naked. Thick slick shone against his white skin as it covered the insides of his thighs, the lubrication leaking from his ass as his body prepared itself for mating. The teen's chest heaved with each breath, accentuating the erotic sight of his muscles that were coated with sweat.

Blue eyes turned to the intruder, bleary and moist as the teen pumped himself desperately. He had been trying so hard for a long time now, but he found he was unable to reach an orgasm by himself. Teeth bit at his bottom lip as his thumb reached upwards to stroke the wet slit of the mushroom head, and though he cried out in pleasure he still was unable to reach climax and rid himself of the tight clenching he could feel in his balls.

"Mmm, Rei..." Haru cried quietly, black tail lashing back and forth between his legs and hips now bucking upwards as though crying out: _Fuck me_.

It was a silent command that Rei could no longer deny; not when the heat-stricken cat was spread out right before his hungry eyes.

"I apologize for this in advance, Haruka-senpai," Rei muttered awkwardly as he found his legs moving him towards his potential mate. Eyes found themselves lingering on the raven-haired boy's flushed and sweaty face, before traveling down his sweat-soaked chest, abs, and finally towards the hand that was still clenched around his cock. It was a beautiful sight to the male cat, one he couldn't get out of his mind.

Grabbing the bottoms of the two shirts he wore, he quickly lifted them up and off of his body to reveal a naked torso to the senpai laying on the bed. The black cat immediately let out a purr of approval at the sight, hips bucking impatiently once again and making Rei's arousal that much harder to bear. Throwing the shirts onto the ground, he kneeled down between Haru's legs. It didn't take him long to remove Haru's hand, and even less time for him to take the rock hard dick in his mouth and lap at it hungrily. It was already completely soaked with precum, coating it in a thick shine that Rei eagerly devoured.

"Ahh! Nn-" Haru cried out as his length was licked, then suddenly swallowed whole by the other teen. Rei wasn't really sure what he was doing, so he took to targeting areas that he personally found sensitive and was met with a positive response from the black-haired teenager. Bottom jaw rocked back and forth for a while as his tongue traced the underside of the member, occasionally curling around it with lips planting soft kisses upon the sensitive flesh. Soon he found himself craving more, and holding the base of the penis in his hands, he slowly swallowed as much as possible in his mouth.

Haru shivered, hips reflexively bucking upwards to get as deep into the warmth of Rei's mouth as possible before a spasm ran through his balls and he was finally able to orgasm for the first time. Exhausted and weak, his hips fell back against the bed as blue eyes turned to match the violet gaze looking at his face.

When Haru came, Rei allowed it to fill his entire mouth before he swallowed it all, releasing the now limp organ and looking at the face of the obsidian cat. Eyes then shifted towards a more southern direction and saw a thick, glistening liquid spilling out of Haru's ass. It was the self-lubrication of a feline in heat, and carried a hot and heavy heat scent that drove Rei insane. He wasted no time in pushing Haru's legs further up before driving his desperate tongue deep into his senpai to swallow the liquid whole.

Haru cried out as he felt Rei's tongue enter him, back arching and hands clawing desperately at the mattress below him as he struggled to gain control over his body. It was impossible though, as he was completely lost in the pleasure.

The more pleasure Haru felt the tighter his rectum clenched together, and Rei found himself struggling to stick his tongue into the moist hole to lick up and down the wet walls. Using his right hand, he suddenly stuck one of his fingers into the tight opening to pull it open slightly and allow more room for his tongue to explore. He flicked the tip of his tongue rapidly before thrusting its entire length into Haru, moving it around so the slick was coating the majority of his tongue instead of saliva.

"Rei, hur- ah! Hurry! Do it already, stop - mm, nnya! - teasing!" Haru cried out, his voice shaking as he whined like a bitch needing a good fucking.

Rei looked up from where he was knelt between his senpai's legs, tongue retreating back into his mouth with a thick string stretched between it and the hole it had been invading just moments earlier. He wanted to taste the sweet, rich flavour for a much longer time but he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer either, and stood to quickly shed his pants and boxers. The sight of Haru's hungry gaze practically eating up the view of his hard dick only fuelled the animal inside of him that much more.

They really were nothing more than two animals mating now, as Rei sunk his entire length into Haru with a single thrust, who cried out and arched his back upwards. Immediately the younger teen curled his arms around his senpai, pulling his chest upwards so that he could lick at the salty skin. It tasted bitter sweet, and he wasted no time in moving his mouth to one of Haru's nipples. He took it whole in his mouth, lips tasting the surrounding skin while tongue rubbed the nipple over and over again until it was hard in his mouth.

Haru's moans began to turn more and more feral, until it sounded like he really was a cat yowling in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around his seme and began to claw at his back, leaving long scratches that were deep enough to bleed.

Wrapped together in pleasure, Rei began to thrust hard and fast into Haru, barely allowing the both of them time to breathe. Their breaths instead began to hitch in their throats, the almost empty room echoing their moans back at them until they filled the room completely.

The blue-haired boy felt his head suddenly yanked up as Haru leaned downwards and bit his bottom lip, hard enough for it to bleed. With a gasp of surprise he opened his mouth, only for it to be then filled by the uke's wet tongue. Their tongues wrestled with one another, rolling around the entire expanse of his mouth and coating it completely with both of their saliva. The battle for dominance ended only when Rei suddenly hit Haru's prostrate, causing him to throw his head backwards and let out a louder scream than before.

"Here, Haruka-senpai?" he whispered heated words into the ear of his lover, before he tilted his hips slightly so that he would be hitting the good spot with each thrust.

The black cat couldn't even nod as he melted back into the bed with pleasure, hand grabbing his cock and rubbing with a pace that matched each and every thrust. It didn't take long before the teen was driven over the edge, his cock pulsating as it released thick semen all over his chest and the bed. Only seconds later Rei also met his end, releasing his passion deep inside Haru before he finally pulled out and fell on top of his friend.

They lay panting on the bed together, Haru content and Rei relieved. Eventually the uke would get up from the bed, his heat apparently fulfilled as he reached downwards and began to pull his jammers back onto his body.

"S-senpai! You should clean up first," Rei stammered as he reached forwards and grabbed Haru's wrist, turning a bright shade of red as the animal finally left him and his senses slowly came back to him. All he got was a simple nod as the blue eyed teen looked around to find something to use.

Rei leaned forwards and grabbed one of the extra shirts he had been using before passing it to Haru, who quickly wiped the semen off of his body and the fluids running like a waterfall down the insides of his legs. Once finished he passed it back to the younger boy who then proceeded to wipe up his own lower half.

Once clean, the two of them slowly put their clothes on before heading towards the door and opening it into the main room.

"Where's Rei?" they entered the room just in time to hear Makoto's question, and different sets of eyes immediately turned to the duo as they left the bedroom. Rei blushed a deep crimson red, his hand raising upwards to both shift his glasses back into position, as well as hide his face from the rest of them. It didn't take long for them to guess what had just happened, what with the way Haru was back to his normal stoic self and no longer in the midst of heat, and Rei looking much better than he had before.

The two boys joined the others and sat back down on the ground beside the board game, all of them gathered together once again.

Haru stared at the ground in front of him, nonchalant as if what just happened had never occurred in the first place. Rei sat awkwardly next to him, looking at anything in the room except for the faces of his friends. Nagisa now found himself sitting next to Rei, and though he didn't say anything, he inwardly pouted at how he was the only one so far that hasn't been part of a sexual act. Makoto was next to Haru, his face beet red; not only because of what he had just done to Rin, but also because his mind began filling in the blanks for him at what had happened between Rei and Haru in the bedroom. Rin and Ai sat together at the other end of the circle, Rin clearly in a horrible mood and Ai trying his best to use a shirt to stop Rin's bleeding while trying to avoid touching him as much as possible in the process.

No one seemed to want to be the first to start a conversation. That is, not until Nagisa suddenly spoke up: "Ne, Rei-chan, does your penis have spikes on it like a cat's?"

"Nagisa!" everyone shouted in unison.


	9. Inferno

Hot air burned the teen's nose and charred his throat, thick smoke sucking all the moisture out of his mouth. It all mixed together and forced him to double over in a coughing fit. Tears brought to his eyes by the ash and smoke swirling through the air caused his pink eyes to go blurry, making him almost completely blind. Hands fumbled around in front of him as he struggled to find someone, _anyone_ , amidst the maze of ashen smoke.

"Rei-chan? Ai-chan? Anyone?" Nagisa cried out, another coughing fit striking him as he struggled to form words with his dehydrated tongue.

 _How did things come to this?_ the small teen wondered, a small part of him wanting to just give up while the other part of him pushed to keep moving. The ash and smoke covering the sky as well as the roar of the fire around him was all caused because of last night.

The game had taken a strange turn. The six friends found themselves awkward around each other now after they had been forced to partake in sexual acts with one another. Even if no one was willing to say it out loud, the definition of their friendship was certainly skewed after that. Not long after Makoto had mounted Rin - and Rei had taken care of Haru's heat - the boys had found themselves weary from exhaustion. Even though they had not eaten since that morning, no one could muster up enough energy to even think about being hungry. Sleep eventually won and they all ended up falling asleep, strewn about the cabin once more.

This time, however, they had taken care to leave adequate space between each other.

Nagisa woke to the smell of frying mackerel, which could only mean Haru was back to his normal self already and cooking them breakfast. Yawning, the blond boy stretched his arms over his head as he slowly raised himself into a sitting position. This time he had taken one of the sofas, with Rin taking the other. Makoto, Ai, and Rei had found places to sleep on the floor, while Haru had taken the bedroom.

Looking around he saw that no one else had been woken up by the smell of food yet. Figuring there wasn't much for him to do at that time, he decided to get off the sofa and tip toe quietly over to where the board game lay against a wall. When he bent down to examine it, he realized Makoto had done some damage to it last night when he had thrown it to the side.

"Aa-ah, Mako-chan broke it," Nagisa complained softly, lifting the painted metal up with his small hands before taking it back over to his sofa to examine. Sitting down on the soft cushions, he laid the game across his lap so he could get a better look at it.

Along one of the corners that had first slammed into the wall was scratched and chipped paint, and even though it lowered the overall aesthetics of the game, it was thankfully nothing major. What was most worrisome was the animals themselves.

The rabbit appeared to be fine, still sitting properly in its track without even a scratch on its intricate paint job; the other animals were not so lucky. The cat looked to be jammed in, pushed further down into its slot than it had been the day before. The wolf was even worse off, with its metal stick bent enough to make the animal tilt to one side of the board. Nagisa tried to move them manually to see whether or not they still worked and functioned properly, but all three of them wouldn't budge. In the end he gave up, figuring the only way to see if they still worked on not would be to continue playing the game.

Eventually the food finished cooking, and after everyone woke up they would eat the meal together on the floor. Putting aside their dirty plates, Nagisa put the game onto the bear rug and sat next to it, but when no one joined him he looked up at all of their apprehensive faces. They all seemed reluctant to continue the game now, especially the redhead that sat on the furniture with his maroon gaze turned away from the rest of them.

"I'm not playing anymore," Rin stated firmly, top lip curling to bare his sharp teeth at no one in particular.

"You can't do that," Makoto frowned, his soft gaze looking at the swim captain. "We still need to finish this game-"

"You can say that because _you_ weren't the one taking it up the ass!" Rin snarled, whipping his head around to glare viciously at the other wolf. Nagisa unconsciously dragged his eyes lower to stare at the maroon-haired boy's lower half, and noticed he was sitting in a way so that he wasn't putting direct weight onto his ass.

Makoto bit his lip and looked taken aback for a moment before he continued speaking. "Even so... We can't just sit around and hope this game will end on its own..."

"I didn't realize you were so quick to accept defeat," Haru suddenly spoke up, his face passive with blue eyes staring lazily through a window. Everyone turned to look at him in shock, especially Rin who couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Haru's mouth. "Makes sense why I always beat you so easily."

 _Snap_. That did it. Rin ground his teeth together as he lunged at Haru, grabbing the front of his shirt as they toppled onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. The redhead was quick to pin the black-haired boy to the ground, legs straddling his waist as brows furrowed together in agony.

"You don't understa-"

"Don't I?" Haru countered back, not even moving a muscle as he gazed calmly up at his childhood friend. "You once said you were going to show me a sight I'd never seen before... So don't give up so easily. Rin."

Red eyes shifted back and forth rapidly as they scanned Haru's face, before Rin would suddenly let out a sigh and fall backwards onto the ground behind him. He dragged his fingers through his hair, and even though he still seemed apprehensive, it was clear he had taken his friend's words to heart and would continue playing the game. With the weight off of him, Haru would slowly sit back up with his gaze trained on Rin.

Coughing slightly, Rei reached for the dice and took them in his hand.

"Guess it's my turn," he commented to no one in particular, before he rolled the numbers: six and two. They could hear a grinding noise coming from the board game, but the cat didn't seem to move at all in its slot.

"I looked at it earlier and I think the cat's jammed," Nagisa spoke up, pointing at the animal that hummed and vibrated slightly as if it wanted to move but couldn't.

"Maybe some sort of force would fix it," Ai commented, jumping suddenly as Rin shot out a foot and smashed it against the small cat. The loud _crack!_ that came from the collision brought the fear that he had broken it, but when he removed his foot they saw that the cat was thankfully not broken. Instead, it appeared to be pushed back up out of its slot. Free to move, the animal slunk along the board eight spaces before it stopped and the card was revealed.

"Life doesn't let you cheat. Lose your home and move back two spaces," Rei read, violet eyes shifting upwards to watch as the cat moved back two spaces. "Cheat...?"

"Maybe the game thinks you were cheating because Rin hit and shifted the game piece?" Makoto suggested, brows furrowing slightly.

"Hey... Do you guys smell that?" Ai suddenly piped up, his long silver ears twitching back and forth nervously as he began to rapidly sniff the air. Nagisa raised his nose to the air and sniffed along with him, and it didn't take long before he took in what Ai had smelt: burning wood.

That's when it happened.

It was so sudden they barely had time to react as the far wall of the cabin suddenly roared to life with flames engulfing it. The heat spreading from the inferno bathed over them and caused them to reflexively scramble away from it, all of them pulling their shirts up over their mouths and noses to help breathe in the hot air.

No one needed to say anything as they began to scramble to their feet; they all knew they needed to move, and _fast_. Nagisa pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the dice in one hand while also hugging the game tight to his chest with the other, before turning to follow everyone else as they filed out of the cabin door. As they burst through the cabin door, it was as if they were stepping from one world and into a completely different one.

The entire forest around them was engulfed in fire, the red hot flames licking every tree and devouring every piece of undergrowth. The searing heat was hot enough to make it seem as though it was directly burning their skin, ash and smoke floating through the air and stinging their eyes.

"Watch out!" someone suddenly cried. Nagisa barely had enough time to jump backwards before the creaking and groaning echoing through the air sent a massive, burning branch crashing down to where the blond had been standing just seconds earlier.

Looking up with bleary eyes and a sore throat, the teen shook with fear as he realized he couldn't see any of his friends. He turned in rapid circles to scan the entire forest around him, but no matter where he looked he couldn't see any of them.

"Rei-chan? Ai-chan? Anyone?"


	10. Shelter

Ai coughed as smoke was inhaled into his lungs, a numbness spreading through his senses as the smoke scorched his chest. Blue eyes watered as they were stung by the hot air, forcing the teen to scramble along half-blind as he followed the rest of the boys in their mad dash to the outside. He tried his best to keep himself looking at the flowing maroon hair of his senpai, something that was still easy to recognize even amongst the harsh oranges and reds of the flames devouring the forest around them.

"Watch out!"

A loud groaning above the silver-haired teen's head could be heard simultaneously to someone shouting, and he looked up in shock to see a fiery limb falling down towards him. He couldn't move; he found his legs completely frozen as he waited for the inferno to fall down and engulf him completely.

"Baka! Move your feet!" a low growl snarled next to his ear as a large rough hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way, just seconds before the tree branch fell upon the ground and roared to life with hot flames. Ai found himself dragged at a fast pace through the burning forest, the hot hand gripping his arm tight enough to leave bruises. He squealed slightly at the pain, but it was enough to bring him back to reality and kick him back into gear to send him racing through the flames.

His soft cerulean eyes looked up to see that it was Rin who had grabbed onto his arm; Rin, who had saved him, and his heart instantly swelled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. It was shattered as soon as it appeared when he suddenly heard his name being called out from behind. Ai quickly swung his head around and caught a glimpse of blond hair before a blaze of flame shot up from the burning brunch and engulfed his view.

"Rin-senpai! We have- we have to stop! Nagisa-!"

"We can't go back! We go back, we're as good as dead," the red wolf snarled, not even slowing his pace as they began to make hasty progress away from the teen. _How can you leave him? How can you leave your friend?_ the young boy thought with horror, looking back a second time and tripping over his own feet in the progress. "Pay attention!" Rin snarled at him, looking back long enough to flash him a maroon glare before turning back to continue pushing onwards.

Ai struggled with running away and leaving Nagisa behind, but when he turned his gaze forwards once again, he saw it. Rin's entire back was hunched over, his muscles taut with anguish and his mouth occasionally opening to release harsh curses over the roar of the fire. Leaving Nagisa behind wasn't an easy choice for him either, but he knew if they went back all three of them would just end up dead.

Weaving, ducking, and jumping above flaming underbrush eventually got them a lead on the fire, and they soon found themselves battling with ash and smoke rather than raging fire.

Ai didn't know where they were headed, and it seemed as though Rin didn't know either. Suddenly he began to recognize some of the trees around them, and it wasn't long after until they came across the roaring river that they had visited just the other day. Without hesitation the red wolf plunged into the flowing water, dragging a writhing rabbit behind him who let out a squeal at the searing cool of the liquid. Rin continued to move forwards, never letting go of Ai's arm, not even when they had reached the other side of the river and crawled out onto the bank. There they both collapsed from exhaustion, safe from harm even if the fire managed to make it this far. There was no way it would be able to get to the other side of the river.

"Damnit!" Rin suddenly cursed aloud, causing Ai to flinch as the wolf beat at the ground with a clenched fist. "What the fuck!? What the fuck kind of game is this!?" he continued to swear and claw at the ground in anger, ears pinned to his maroon hair and tail lashing back and forth on his backside.

"Rin-senpai..." Ai murmured sadly, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. They sat for a long time, listening to the raging inferno that continued to devour the forest on the other side of the river. Eventually the smoke would grow too thick for them to stay on the river's side any longer. Rin didn't seem to want to leave, so Ai grabbed one of his hands before dragging him to his feet and heading deeper into the woods without so much as a word.

The redhead followed without complaint, brows knitted together with worry. The sky was dark with clouds, making it impossible to tell how long it had been since the fire had started. An ominous rumble vibrated the sky just moments before drops of rain began to hail down onto the ravaged forest below.

"We need shelter..." Ai murmured, looking back at a distraught Rin who barely had enough energy to nod his head in agreement.

They continued to plod on through the forest, the ground that wasn't protected by the tree canopy slowly turning to mud and making their travel that much more difficult. Finally the silver-haired teen would see their salvation up ahead: a gaping mouth in the side of a large cliff. _A cave_ , he sighed happily, tugging his senpai along behind him as he quickly ran to the entrance of the stone cavern before diving in.

"Aah!" he let out a scream as a force suddenly collided with his chest, throwing him backwards onto the floor and ripping his hand out of Rin's. "No!" he cried, blue eyes wide as he struggled with his attacker. His whole body writhed, hands beating against a solid chest and legs looking for _something_ to kick. One of his feet suddenly embedded itself in something soft, causing a grunt to escape his attacker's mouth as he was thrown backwards and off of the silver rabbit. Ai dashed to his feet, blindly looking around for Rin.

"N-Nitori?" he recognized that soft voice, and he looked up into the soft green eyes of Makoto. The olive-haired boy was hunched over with a hand rubbing his sore stomach, lips drawn into a soft but gentle smile.

Ai released a sigh of relief, followed by a 'thank god, Makoto' from Rin who stood nearby. Movement from further in the cave revealed a soaking wet Haru, who appeared to be completely distraught and shivering. Rin looked around with worried red eyes before turning his gaze back to Makoto.

"Where's Rei and Nagisa?" All he got was a simple sad shake of the olive-haired teen's head. No one knew where their two friends were.

All four of them headed further into the cave where they could no longer feel the spray of the rain. It took a while before they were able to find dry wood further inside of the cold cave, and Rin was quick to start a fire for them. He commented dryly on how he had learned how to make a fire with just wood and friction when he had moved to Australia, before falling into dark silence once more.

No one spoke as they gathered along the cold floor around the fire, all of their eyes watching the fire dancing, the memory of their escape still burned into their skulls. Ai found himself reliving the moment over and over again, and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and drown out Nagisa's parting cry as they ran and left him behind in the inferno. Without saying anything Rin would suddenly reach over and wrap one of his arms around Ai's shoulders before tugging him sideways into a comforting hug. Neither boy said anything, just rode out their grief together.

The silver rabbit opened his eyes, realizing he must have fallen asleep at some point last night. He turned to the cave's entrance and was greeted by sunlight as it began to kiss the front of their doorstep, announcing day. _Did we really just sleep the night away?_ he wondered as he slowly roused himself, looking around to see the other three boys still fast asleep around the dead fire that had burned down to only a few lit embers.

His stomach suddenly growled and he realized they hadn't eaten for an entire day now. Releasing a cough, he began to move the wood in the fire around to rekindle it and let its warmth envelope them once more. He would sit in silence, waiting until his friends woke themselves from their sleep and gathered around the fire once again. This time, they needed to discuss their next course of action.

"We need to go and find them... I'm sure the fire's been put out by now," Makoto sighed softly, green eyes turning to look out into the bright light that was streaming in through the cave's entrance.

"Yeah..." Rin muttered, and Haru and Ai both agreed silently.

"Find who?" a sudden voice prompted from the entrance, and all four whipped around in relief. Nagisa was standing at the entrance covered in soot, minor burns, and a crooked, yet happy smile spread across his face. Rei was standing beside him, leaning on the smaller boy with blue hair tousled and red glasses askew on his face.

"Nagisa! Rei!" Makoto sighed in relief, getting to his feet as he ran over to the two boys. _Thank god they're alright_ , Ai thought to himself, releasing a heavy sigh as his worries completely disappeared with the appearance of the missing boys.

Rei seemed to have trouble walking, so Makoto took him so that Nagisa could limp further into the cave and sit down around the fire. He placed the game board and dice on the ground in front of him, clearly pleased with having saved the two most important items for them at that point in time. As Makoto laid Rei down on the hard ground and lifted up his left pant leg to take a look at the leg he couldn't put any weight on, Nagisa began to quickly tell them what had happened.

After the tree branch had come crashing down, he had thought he had been completely separated from the rest of them. After running around blindly for a while he eventually found Rei, who had gotten his left leg stuck under a part of the branch that had not yet caught fire. Thankfully Nagisa was able to free him quickly and from there they had done much the same as the rest of them: headed towards the river to get across to safety. For most of the night they slept along the river bank before waking up early in the morning to search for the rest of them.

It hadn't taken Rei long to find Haru's scent - Rei blushed a deep red as Nagisa _proudly_ boasted how well Rei knew the smell of Haru - which eventually led them to the cave.

"At least everyone's safe," Makoto sighed at the end of Nagisa's story, a soft smile on his face for a moment before it disappeared. "But... Rei... Your ankle is broken."


	11. Voracity

"Mako-chaaaaan, I'm hungryyyyy."

"Thanks for letting us know for the _tenth_ time now, Nagisa," Rin snarled, red eyes flashing in annoyance as he glared at the blond boy rolling around along the river bank. Makoto simply sighed, his green eyes reflecting empathy as he looked towards the younger boy.

Makoto and Rin were currently standing in the river with their pants rolled up to their knees, ears flicking back and forth as their eyes rapidly scanned the roaring water looking for movement beneath the surface. The other four boys sat on the bank, watching the wolves struggle to find them supper to eat. Rei lay against a tree with his eyes shut, leg stretched out awkwardly in front of him as he tried his best not to put much pressure onto his broken ankle. Nagisa lay beside him on his stomach, idly twirling grass around his fingers and pulling it every so often. Ai sat on the other side of Rei watching Rin, while Haru perched himself on the very edge of the river, staring at the water in a mesmerized fashion. Nagisa let out another groan before grabbing a rock and throwing it into the river.

"Nagisa! You little shit, either help us or stop making things worse!" Rin snarled, stamping his feet as if he wanted nothing more than to wring his hands around the blond's neck. Hunger was making his temper worse than usual, and pairing that together with his aggressive inner wolf was not the best combination.

Nagisa stuck his tongue out but didn't say anything more as he went back to playing with the grass.

The wolves didn't have much luck with fishing and would eventually wade back to the river bank empty handed. They all figured their luck was running out, that is until Haru suddenly reached into the water and clawed out a fish - a mackerel, of course. Though he wasn't able to physically enter the water in his cat form it was obvious he was still very much in tune with the water. Happy with at least something to eat, the boys would slowly make their way back to the cave where they had chosen to make their new home base.

As they walked Nagisa turned his magenta eyes backwards to look at Rei, who was hobbling along with the aid of Makoto. All of the boys had been in shock when they had learned of his injury, making them realize once again this game was much more dangerous than it seemed. When they reached home base, Rin started another fire for them as Haru set to cleaning the fish. Eventually they would manage to cook the fish by sticking it on a tree branch, then split it up between all of them to eat. It was nowhere near enough for hungry teen boys but it would have to do.

Starving, cold, and tired, all of the boys gathered in a circle around the fire, and trying their best to conserve body heat they all piled together. It was a rather tense situation since they were still rather embarrassed over what had happened to them in the past few days, but for the most part they were able to look past it all in order to keep themselves alive.

Rei was the worst off with no comfort at all as he lay on the ground, trying to keep his ankle out of danger as much as possible.

"Do you think tomorrow we should go look for another cabin?" Makoto suddenly spoke up, trying his best to avoid blushing as Haru lay curled up next to him with his head on his lap. He absent-mindedly stroked the soft black ears but stopped immediately when he saw pink eyes staring at him with a matching smirk.

"I think we should. This cave is most... _unbeautiful_ ," Rei complained as he pushed up the glasses on his face.

"Yeah, because that's the _most_ important thing," Rin snarled back at the boy, his temper obviously even worse than it had been earlier that morning. "Stupid megane," he whispered under his breath, and was met with a glare from the normally happy-go-lucky Makoto. It seemed all the boys had short tempers following the fire, and it didn't help that they had no proper shelter and no proper food.

"Rin-chan's not making this very fun anymore," Nagisa pouted, his magenta eyes staring at the flickering of the fire. He let out a short squeal of surprise when he suddenly felt a large fist grab the front of his shirt and haul him to his feet. His eyes stared into the glittering red eyes of Rin as he snarled in Nagisa's face, teeth bared and lips drawn backwards.

" _Fun_? You think this is _fun_?" he growled, making Nagisa squeal again as the grip on his shirt tightened. "Well, I guess you still would, you haven't been forced to fuck anyone yet."

"Rin!" Makoto frowned and stood up, intent on pulling apart his friends again before it got ugly.

"You'd probably like that though, wouldn't you? I always thought your innocence was too fake," Rin continued, walking forwards out of Makoto's reach and forcing Nagisa to back up quickly with his legs so he wouldn't fall over.

"How about I do you? Maybe that'll change your mind," Rin chuckled, leaning forwards suddenly as he lowered himself to be eye level with Nagisa.

 _Smack_! Everyone was shocked when Nagisa suddenly slapped Rin, causing him to let go of his shirt. The blond stumbled backwards, glaring at the red wolf who seemed unable to say anything as he stood dumbstruck in front of the shorter boy.

"Enough Rin-chan!" Nagisa shouted, puffing out his cheeks in what was probably his idea of looking angry. "You're not being yourself."

All of the boys were silent now as they watched the exchange between the blond and the redhead - even Makoto was frozen still as he watched with wide green eyes. Nagisa challenged Rin's glare, standing his ground even when it looked like the wolf was just about ready to gobble up the rabbit that was in front of him. After a moment or two of no one saying anything Rin would finally let out a sigh and rub the back of his neck awkwardly before moving back to the fire and sitting down. Nagisa nodded his head, crossing his arms across his chest and bringing a goofy smile back onto his face again.

"Everyone's just hungry, which is why," he quickly ran back to his spot at the fire, pulling the game board along with him, "we should continue and finish as fast as possible!"

"But-"

"No 'buts' Mako-chan! It's my turn now!" he squealed, happy that it was his turn again finally after the rabbits had missed their last turn. The tension that had been filling the air finally dispersed as the boys got back to their game, hungry but eager to finish it so that they could end it and get back home. Makoto roused a sleeping Haru before Nagisa rolled the dice to see what he would get: two and four.

The graceful rabbit hopped along the board game before coming to a stop at twenty-two; the rabbits had only nine more spaces to go before they could reach the end and finish the game. When the card popped, the blond eagerly reached forward and began to read it aloud.

"You do what rabbits do best." A moment of silence and then: "Alright!"

The boys were shocked when Nagisa suddenly stripped his torso, flinging the card away as he quickly shed himself of his shirt. He could feel a tingling in his lower half and a low burn in the center of his stomach, and knew already that he had finally gotten a card like everyone else had already had one of.

Ai let out a surprised gasp when the blond teen suddenly threw himself forwards, pinning the silver-haired rabbit beneath him.

"Looks like this card is meant for you and me, Ai-chan!" Nagisa grinned with a sloppy smile and began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding on the Samezuka swimmer who let out an involuntary groan before quickly covering his mouth again in shock.

Nagisa rolled his head backwards to look at the rest of his friends and found them scrambling out of the cave as fast as they could go. They already knew what was coming, and for once they had enough strength to carry them away so they wouldn't have to be witnesses to the sex act. The boy merely giggled before turning back to the other rabbit and leaning forwards until their noses brushed one another.

"Alright Ai-chan!" he giggled again, "Pants off!"


	12. Carnal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pairing is seme Ai x uke Nagisa!

Ai stared up in shock at Nagisa, who was currently straddling his body with a devious smirk on his face. The blond had to admit that out of all of his friends, he would have listed Ai the furthest on his list as those he would most want to bang. But at that point in time the silver-haired rabbit looked _mighty fine_ to the spotted rabbit that was slowly going into heat. Nagisa already knew what role he would take, with the burning in his backside that screamed to be filled by something large and hard, and he was perfectly fine with it. The seme seemed too stunned to take charge however, so the blond made an impromptu decision that he would have to be the one to lead them.

That was how Nagisa had ended up topping Ai - so to speak - his legs straddling the boy's hips so he couldn't move and hands pushing against his shoulders to keep him pinned in place. He slowly began to rock his bottom half back and forth, grinding the seat of his pants into the groin of the other boy who began to let out unsettled groans as his arousal slowly grew. Licking his lips in anticipation, Nagisa suddenly lean forwards until he was practically rubbing his nose against the other rabbit's, magenta eyes staring into pale blue ones.

"Alright Ai-chan! Pants off!"

Ai's eyes went wide when he felt hands rubbing down his body before groping at the waistband of his pants.

"No! Nagisa-san!" Ai cried out as he grabbed the blond's wrists so he couldn't take his pants off. He should have thought twice if he believed he could outsmart the little imp. With a smirk on his face, Nagisa suddenly ran his tongue along the bottom lip of the silver-haired boy, causing him to gasp and weaken his hold. This allowed Nagisa to not only pull Ai's pants down to his knees in one move, but also gave him access to start french kissing the boy.

Their tongues rolled together in hot desire, saliva drooling between their mouths as the uke shoved his tongue as far down into Ai's throat as he possibly could. The Samezuka swimmer let out a pale groan when he felt the boy on top of him suddenly palm his growing erection through his boxers.

"Nn, Na...gisa-san!" Ai cried out, bucking his hips upwards to seek more friction against his member, and blushing immediately after when he felt himself rub against the blond-haired boy's crotch.

The blond didn't seem to mind in the slightest when their two lengths began to rub together. Leaning forwards and placing his hands on the panting rabbit's heaving chest, he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, tilting slightly so that he could rub the front of his pants against the tenting boxers of the male below him. His mouth twisted open in pleasure as he rocked them vigorously back and forth, bringing both of the males to full erection from the friction of rough clothing rubbing against their now sensitive flesh.

Ai began to cry out and whimper, and as he found himself unable to hold in his sounds he quickly stuffed his mouth with his hand to stifle his noises. Nagisa rolled his pink eyes downwards as he continued to roll his hips from side to side with such precision, it was hard to believe he had never done that before.

"Unh, Ai-chan, I wanna hear you!" he chirped hotly, grabbing the hand in Ai's mouth and ripping it away before pinning it to the ground beneath him. "But if you really want to stuff your mouth, I have something that could do the trick," he purred lewdly, winking meaningfully at Ai who blushed an even fiercer red, if that was even possible. The silver rabbit suddenly groaned and bucked his hips upwards harder than before, taking Nagisa by surprise and ramming his covered, hard length in between his ass cheeks. The touch made the blond nearly scream as the sensation sent ripples of pleasure through his entire body, and he responded by pinning Ai's hips onto the ground and grinding down. _Hard_.

"Nagi-ah!" Ai groaned, his natural instinct to grind himself into something to help release the tension in his groin and balls making it hurt when Nagisa suddenly pinned him, not allowing him to get off. He found himself scrambling at the ground behind his head, fingers digging into the dirt and gouging deep holes in the ground.

"If you need... something to do with your hands," Nagisa panted, tongue lolling from his mouth as he reached to grab Ai's hands, "use them on me." Fingers laced together for a moment before the blond placed the silver-haired boy's hands on his chest, the hot palms directly on top of his hardening nipples. For the first few seconds Nagisa had to roll Ai's hands around on his chest, moaning softly at the sensation and arching his back at the touch. It didn't take long though before Ai slowly began to take control of his hands and move on his own, swallowing hard as he looked up into the flushed face of the Iwatobi swimmer for the first time.

When the blond noticed his partner was staring up at him with widened blue eyes, he flashed a flirty smirk down at him before pushing their hot mouths together once again. Their increasingly louder groans were swallowed by one another as they began to move their lips and tongues together once again.

The twitching of a hot organ against his round ass made Nagisa realize his partner was almost at climax, and he almost _snarled_ in displeasure.

"You can't cum yet, Ai-chan," Nagisa panted, letting their lips part with a heavy, lasting sliver of saliva still stretching between their wet lips. "If you want to cum, you have to do it inside me," he huffed, drawing his hands in intricate patterns down Ai's pecs and abs before sinking all his fingers into the waistband of the boxers and pulling them down the boy's legs to join his pants that were now pooled around his ankles.

Lifting his hips up and relieving their aching groins of the hot friction of one another, Nagisa joined Ai by pulling off his pants and boxers, throwing them off to the side in one swift motion.

The silver-haired rabbit immediately swallowed as he took in the sight of Nagisa's exposed bottom half. Creamy white skin, a hot and pulsing dick that stood to attention with a small patch of well-groomed blond hair pooling around its base, and thick slick spilling from the teen's ass and running down the backs of his raised thighs. The smell of the rabbit's heat sent Ai's nose ablaze, and without even thinking he took as much of the scent into his lungs as possible, unconsciously licking his lips in appreciation.

Nagisa's pink eyes found themselves enraptured by Ai's flushed and sweaty face, and the way his soft, pink tongue licked at his lips as he hungrily took in the exposed lower half of the uke. Nagisa giggled, drawing his right hand down along his side before slipping it down his back and in between his ass cheeks. Two fingers slipped in with immediate ease into the tight puckering of his rectum's opening, drenched immediately with the lubrication his body had produced in his heat-infused state. He groaned and ground himself back on his fingers before drawing them out and immediately placing them onto Ai's lips.

The seme needed no instructions now as he immediately enveloped the fingers with his mouth, prodding along the fleshy digits to clean them of the delicious fluid. He stopped only when he let out a small sigh and threw his head backwards as Nagisa suddenly grabbed his dick once again in a hot, tight grip. His cock was soon enveloped by something much hotter and tighter as the blond lowered himself down, sinking his hips to the ground to take in the entire length of Ai in one fell swoop.

Both rabbits took a moment to catch their breath before Nagisa once again took the lead, pumping his legs up and down so that he could raise himself almost to the point of releasing the hot dick from his insides, before slamming himself down. The slapping of skin began to echo through the cold cave, growing even louder when Ai found himself throwing his hips up to meet Nagisa in his humps, pushing his length even further into the spotted rabbit.

The Iwatobi swimmer's head was thrown back onto his shoulders as he bounced up and down, mouth open as one of his hands absent-mindedly stroked at his hard dick. He was surprised when he felt his hand suddenly moved to the side as his mate took over the job, Ai stroking the dick with avid attention.

"You're so... sexy-nn! Ai-chan," Nagisa panted, somehow managing to have enough breath to giggle madly even as he impaled himself on the hard cock over and over again. He stopped only when he let out a scream as Ai suddenly brushed against the walnut-sized gland inside of him, and he immediately shifted his weight back to tilt his hips at an awkward angle for the seme to hit his prostrate with each hit.

The rabbits had already been near their climax when they had been dry humping each other, so it didn't take much until Nagisa could feel Ai's cock pulsating inside of him as the silver-haired boy reached his climax, followed by a cry from the teen. Nagisa followed suit shortly after, insides clenching tight as another tap on his prostrate and tug on his cock from Ai's moving hand sent him over the edge. The spotted rabbit immediately fell over onto Ai's small, but still muscular frame. A tangle of limbs and sweaty flesh, they lay on the ground trying to catch their breaths, Nagisa refusing to move so that he could remain impaled by his rabbit mate, even if the dick inside of him was now soft. As their chests heaved and moved against one another, they could feel the hot liquid of Nagisa's semen splattered between them.

The silver-haired teen found his arms wrapping around the teen he had just fucked, thin fingers rubbing down the rabbit's smooth back before entangling themselves with the fluff of the rabbit's tail. Nagisa let out a giggle at the strange sensation, tongue leaving his mouth to begin to suck one of Ai's nipples.

"Ah! Nagisa-san, what are you doing!?" Ai suddenly began to panic as he struggled to get up and push the other boy off of him, but failed and ended up getting pinned on the ground once again. He released a strangled huff when he felt Nagisa suddenly squeeze tight around him once again, his own member becoming hard and erect once again. "What...?" he squealed, torso writhing as he tried to escape Nagisa's tongue but was unable to. He shivered when hot breath poured across his skin as the blond laughed, head lifting upwards so pink eyes could gaze through damp bangs at the Samezuka swimmer.

"You never heard of the expression 'fucking like rabbits', Ai-chan?" the boy giggled, hips weak but still with enough strength to move back and forth and create friction between their two bodies again. "I'm not going to let you go until you've fucked me hard enough that I can no longer walk."

With that sultry lick of Nagisa's lips and lazy wink of his eyes, Ai swallowed as he realized he had a long day ahead of him with the ravenous, heat-stricken rabbit.


	13. Revelation

Rin's chest heaved as he brought air back into his lungs, his muscular arms stretched out as he leaned against the large tree in front of him. The soft bubbling of the rushing river could be heard nearby, though the sight of the water was still engulfed by large tree trunks and thick undergrowth.

For once the boys had had enough sense to leave when they realized another sexual card had popped up, which gave privacy to the two rabbits that were no doubt mating already back at the cave they had made base camp. The redhead realized his tail was stiff upon his backside, the hair along his nape standing up uncomfortably when he thought of what Ai and Nagisa were doing. For some reason, he found himself growing very annoyed at the idea that Nagisa was taking advantage of his swimming kohai, though Rin didn't know why he was feeling that way. It felt almost _jealous_ in nature.

His crimson eyes lifted upwards to look at the rest of the boys that had already sprawled out along the ground around him. Makoto was bent over beside Rei, who was sitting against a neighbouring tree with his leg stretched out awkwardly in front of him. Haru was a little further ahead of them, the only visible part of him being the black ears twitching on top of his head as he stared forlornly at the running water in front of him.

A low growl rumbled through the air, Makoto's eyes looking up worriedly as he glanced towards the hungry wolf.

"We should try and find some more food," Haru mumbled as his eyes reflected the glittering of the water, "before Rin tries to eat Nitori again."

"You-!" Rin started towards his childhood friend with hands balled in fists when a large hand suddenly pushed against his chest to keep him back. Head snapped to the side as he glared at Makoto, who had a gentle smile plastered across his face.

"That, or we could take our turns while we wait for Nagisa-kun and Nitori-kun to finish up," Rei spoke up, pushing his glasses back up his face in an uncomfortable manner. Something seemed to be eating at his mind as well, though Rin didn't care enough to confront him about it. Instead he released a 'tch', gnashing his shark teeth together for a moment before leaning back against the tree by his side.

"Did someone even _bring_ the game with them?" the red wolf huffed, absent-mindedly looking back over his shoulder in the direction they had fled from. The thick silence that followed his question answered him, and he rolled his eyes before squeezing them shut. His left hand raised upwards as he combed long fingers through his red hair, fluffing out the dust and dirt that had gathered there from his night spent sleeping on a cave floor.

"Well, we were thinking about looking for another cabin anyway..."

Rin opened his eyes and looked at Makoto, who had a frown on his face as he was deep in thought about what to do while they waited for the rest of their party to finish. "Maybe we can go look for another one now?"

Rin didn't say anything, Haru simply stared at the water, and Rei murmured a quiet agreement as he fiddled around with his broken ankle, touching it experimentally with both of his hands. The olive-haired boy looked expectantly between his other two friends that remained in silence, eventually releasing a sigh as he realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of either one of them.

"I think we should head along the river for now," he eventually spoke once again, making it clear that they were _all_ going to join him in his quest to look for a new cabin. "That way we can find our way back before dark."

"Hopefully those two aren't still humping the shit out of each other by the time we get back," Rin rumbled in a coarse voice, clenching his fists together again when he thought about Nagisa violating his Ai- _Woah_. The redhead blinked, wondering where the hell _'his Ai'_ came from. His thoughts didn't last long though when the rustling of foliage could be heard as the other wolf helped the blue-haired cat to his feet, their pace slow as they started to follow the river downstream. Eventually Haru would get to his feet and follow behind them, head turned to the river at all times. Grumbling low in the back of his throat, Rin silently reprimanded himself for his strange thoughts before taking to following behind the trio.

They walked in relative silence, the occasional whisper between Makoto and Rei being the only sound between the friends. Rin realized it was a much different atmosphere than it normally was. Back home they would almost always be in constant chatter as they walked together, fooling around as they walked side by side. But after days of a long, exhausting, and rather surprising game, they had all turned rather melancholy. Except Nagisa of course, but it seemed nothing shut up the little blond imp.

The Samezuka captain snorted out a short laugh at the thought, but fell into silence again as he followed behind the wolf and the two cats.

"I smell fish," Haru suddenly spoke up, stopping short and causing the red wolf to bump into his back and stumble back a few paces in surprise. The black cat took off through the undergrowth, following his nose as he headed towards the source of the food.

"Haru! Damnit, not again!" Rin groaned out loud, remembering how the same thing had happened before. At that time it had led them to the unoccupied cabin, but this time the red-haired teen could clearly smell frying fish - which could only mean they weren't the only ones in that forest.

Muscles rolled and flexed beneath his clothes as he took off after his friend, looking to tackle him to the ground and make him _wait_ for once until they were sure it was safe. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen.

The sudden groan of something unhinging and releasing could be heard from the undergrowth, and Rin didn't even have a chance to wonder about it before he suddenly felt himself boosted up from the ground below. Rough rope dug into his flesh as he flailed and writhed his body around, clawing at the netting that now had him completely encased. There was a momentary rush of vertigo when the rope reached the climax of its ascent, and when he got his bearings back he realized just how far off the ground he really was. He was trapped within a thick hunting net, hoisted at least eight feet off of the forest floor.

"Shit!" the wolf roared as he struggled against his rope jail, fingers clawing at anything and everything to try and rip it open and set himself free. He realized only too late that the more he struggled, the more caught up in the net he became, and soon found his arms and legs pinned in various positions that were of no help to him.

"Rin!" the worried cry came from below, and Rin managed to twist his torso around enough to look down into three sets of worried eyes that looked up at him dangling in the air.

"Shit!" the teen snarled again, teeth gnawing at the net for a moment before letting go to spit out pieces of twine that had broken off into his mouth. "Get me down! This must be-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before the roar of a gun shook the forest, scattering flocks of birds that had gathered in the forest canopy. Crimson eyes widened in horror when the teen realized the sound had come from a position _very_ close to where they currently were. He felt sweat running down the large expanse of his back, heart beating loud in his chest when silence followed the gunshot, only to be filled with the sound of leaves and branches cracking under the weight of something. And that something was headed directly towards them.

"Fuck," Rin growled under his breath, looking back down at his friends that were still gathered under his net. Haru and Rei stared up at him with worried expressions on their faces, while Makoto had dashed off into the brush to try and find the rope that was holding the net up. "Hurry, damnit," the red wolf snarled under his breath, teeth worrying his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and cause trickles of blood to spill down his chin.

"I found it!" Makoto suddenly cried out, the net swaying slightly as the rope extending through the arms of a nearby tree began to shake as the olive-haired boy worked on setting it free. Relief immediately spread through Rin, only to be replaced by something else when he suddenly realized something.

"Ah, wai-"

His sentence went unfinished when the rope suddenly snapped, releasing him and the net onto the ground beneath - but not before he fell the eight foot gap first. He released a cry of pain when he landed on the hard ground, legs immediately buckling and rolling to the side as to prevent injury to his legs from the fall. But even though he did that, it still _hurt_.

He quickly scrambled to his hands and knees, wincing at the pain flowing through his body but trying his best all the same to push it to the back of his mind. Muscles screamed at him as he tossed his torso back so he could use his heels to push himself into a standing position, red eyes darting to his friends and head nodding to let them know he was alright. Just as they were about to turn in their tracks and race deeper into the forest, the sound of heavy footfalls suddenly stopped. Chills immediately went down all of their spines as they looked into the shadows of the forest directly in front of them and spotted the something that had been heading directly for them.

A large man stood in the shadows, most of his body blanketed still by the darkness of the forest canopy. His entire body was covered in forest camouflage, from the baggy military pants he wore to the hoodie wrapped around his upper body, the hood dragged upwards to mask his face.

However, the only real thing that worried the boys was the large, hunting rifle pointed directly at them, smoke still billowing from its metal mouth.

Time seemed to slow to a stop as the two warring sides stood staring at one another, the animals hunched over on the ground with the human hunter standing his ground, one large finger teasing the trigger of his gun.

That was when the hunter suddenly took a large step forward, light spilling through an opening in the tree canopy to illuminate the features of the stranger. The swimmers let out a collective gasp at once, their eyes widening in surprise as they realized who it was that currently stood before them, calm turquoise eyes staring back at them.

"Sousuke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the hunter was just going to be an OC character to make things simple... But as I was writing this chapter I couldn't help but think 'what if the hunter was actually someone they knew?' Then one thing led to another and... Enter Sousuke. I couldn't resist; don't hate me ^o^;


End file.
